Call of the Wild
by Silver Winged One
Summary: Bella has always been different. She never followed the flow of the crowd and preferred to stand out than blend in. But when tension builds between friends and anger issues develop, can she cope with the new changes? When her life is turned upside down and nature calls, will she answer her Call of the Wild?
1. Morning

Victim of Being Prey

Summary:

Bella has always been different. She never followed the flow of the crowd and preferred to stand out than blend in. But when tension builds and anger issues develop causing the unexplainable, Can she cope? When her life is turned upside down and nature calls, will she answer her call to the wild?

Bella's POV

I woke up to the sound that I despised more than anything in the world, the insistent beeping of my alarm clock. I groaned and curled deeper under my covers, bringing a pillow over my head. My bed and I had a great relationship, a no strings attached kind of thing but we still sleep together every night, my alarm clock just hated seeing us together. I laughed at my internal joke that I read online and turned off the alarm, kicking away the covers and laughing as I got more tangled and slid off the bed, landing hard on my back on the floor. I laughed and ripped the sheets away from me, standing up and stretching, smiling as my back cracked.

I walked over to my window and tore away the curtains, momentarily being blinded. Blinking to adjust, my smile grew wider as I stood there like an idiot, my eyes closed and soaking up the warmth that the sun offered. It was a rare day in forks when the sun decided to appear, considering that it was under the near constant cover of clouds and rain.

I heard banging around down stairs and went to investigate, pulling on an old sweatshirt before slowly walking down the stairs. I entered the kitchen and saw Charlie standing over the stove, trying to salvage charred, burning and smoking egg. I gasped and ran over, pushing him out of the way and grabbing the pan with a nearby cloth, dumping the smoking egg into a bowl in the sink. I blew the flyaway hairs out of my face and looked up at my sheepish father.

"Would you like to tell me why you were trying to burn the house down?" I said teasingly, earning a sheepish smile from my father.

He scratched the back of his head, having the decency to at least look ashamed, "Well, I wanted to surprise you but I obviously have no idea how to make something as simple as eggs," he said, sitting down at the island and making two cups of coffee, the only thing that he could actually make. I smiled and accepted a cup, returning to breakfast and making eggs, turning them light and fluffy with a little bit of milk before moving over the sink and flipping them over. I let those sit for a second while I put two pieces of toast in the toaster, smiling when the toast popped back up at the same time the eggs were done. I put the eggs on a plate and put the toast next to them, placing a little chunk of butter on each piece of toast.

I pushed the plate in front of Charlie and watched as he beamed at me, "I don't know what I would do without you Bells," He said, breaking open the yolks of the egg and dipping the toast in it along with a small bite of egg before shoving it into his mouth. I grinned before turning on a heel and running up the stairs, walking at a reasonable pace towards my room, grabbing an outfit for the day and my toiletries. After finishing in the shower and dressing for the day I sat on my bed organizing my bag until I had to leave to school.

I guess I should explain myself, huh? My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but most people call me Bella. I live in a white two story, two bedroom, one bathroom house in the middle of the forest with my father Charlie. I know what you're thinking, house in the middle of the woods, creepy right? Well, when you hear what my father had been through, you will understand why he wanted the isolation. My father and mother were madly in love; they had married young and had almost immediately got me. They were thrilled and were very happy watching their little girl grow up together for around three years, before my mother decided she had had enough and left my father, taking me with her, without an explanation. Moving halfway across the country, I only got to see my father during summer vacation. It was literally a living hell living with my mom who is, and I mean this in the best way possible, immature. She constantly complained that she was robbed of her teenage experience when she had me at eighteen. But whose fault was that? Her own, but who does she blame? ME! She was the worst mother a seven year old could ever have. She said she was robbed of her teenage experience? Well she robbed me of my childhood. At a young age I was forced to become independent since my mother was trying to reclaim her teenage years by hanging around with guys half her age. But doing this brought her to my step-father, but this guy is literally like five years older than I am! Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy, but still, giving this kind of impression to your daughter, really? It was a miserable excuse of a childhood.

When I was seventeen, they married. I told mom that I was going to move in with Charlie to give them some space and alone time to adjust to their new married life and mom all too willingly agreed, all but packing my bags for me and shoving me on the next available flight to the rainy town of Forks Washington. I was so relieved. I adjusted quickly to the rainy air from the humid one, the air being so much cleaner that just smelling the pine trees that surrounded the entire town. It was so much better here. Charlie is the best, he understands when I want to be alone and he doesn't hover.

I don't think I could be any happier than I am right now. Life was working out just fine for me. I had the perfect circle of friends and was just ending my senior year in high school and graduating soon. I couldn't be happier with the life I had now. Little did I know that my 'perfect world,' wasn't as perfect as I thought it was and that things were about to go to a whole new level beyond anything I thought I could comprehend.


	2. Meeting the Yellow Eyes

Victim of being Prey

Previously:

I couldn't be happier with the life I had now. Little did I know that my 'perfect world,' wasn't as perfect as I thought it was and that things were about to go to a whole new level beyond anything I thought I could comprehend.

Chapter 2

Today was just another day as a senior in Forks high except for the fact that we were supposed to be getting some new kids today, The Cullen's. Nobody knew a thing a thing about them. Nothing except that they kept to themselves. I arrive in the school parking lot a little early and take out my worn copy of Wuthering Heights and began to read. I had just finished chapter four when there was a tap on my window, surprising me so much that I jumped and almost hit my head on the roof of my truck. I looked out the window and glowered at Mike who was leaning against the hood of my truck, holding his side in laughter. I opened my door quickly and hit him in the thigh, biting my lip to hide my own laughter. I get out and grab my bag, shutting my door behind me. "What's up Mikey?" I said looking up at him with a smile on my face from his pained expression as he rubbed his thigh, a scowl on his face.

"You know I am probably going to have a bruise there now, right?" Mike said, giving me his puppy dog eyes.

I just snorted, faking concern, "Awww. Did I hurt the big guy?" Mike slowly nods his head, still sporting his puppy dog eyes. "Well good! Maybe now you'll think twice about scaring the crap out of me!" I was still laughing though so I don't think my threat was very convincing. Mike smiled too and threw his arm over my shoulder, leading me towards the rest of the group that were chatting rather loudly on one of the outside picnic table, soaking up the sun while it lasted.

"What were you reading in there anyway?" Mike asked.

"Just an old book," I said smiling faintly.

"Don't tell me your reading it again," Mike groaned.

"Well excuse me for thinking that I didn't need your approval to read a book," I said, walking quicker towards our friends, shrugging his arm off from around me.

"Oh come on Bella! You know that's not what I meant!" Mike shouted after me.

I just flipped him the bird without even looking behind me and shouted back, "Whatever!" But I knew he heard the smile in my voice because he just picked up his pace again and caught up to me, pinching my sides and causing me to spin around in surprise and trip over the curb, Mike reaching out to me in time so that I didn't land on my butt on the cement.

I stood up and shrugged out of Mike's hold, "Thank Mike. God, that's the third time, just this morning, that I have nearly injured myself!"

"You're just lucky that a big strong man like me is around to protect you babe," He said, chuckling softly as he wrapped his arm around my waist and led me towards our group of friends.

I know what you're thinking; we are in a relationship, right? Wrong, we are just really good friends. Mike used to have a crush on me but then he met Jessica and I couldn't be more relieved that his affections were focused on someone else other than me. We made our way over toward everyone else and Mike let go of me to go greet his scowling girlfriend, not liking that his arm was around me. I just shrugged and sat down next to Angela, nodding hello to everyone else. Mike started retelling his encounter of his morning, a few of the guys laughing when he over exaggerated how I fell. I just smiled and shook my head, glad my friends were laughing, even if it was at my expense.

Then I heard a car pull up that sounded like nothing else at this school. It was completely different from the clunking and sputtering of an old engine that I was used to hearing every morning. This one purred and sounded fast, powerful, the complete opposite of every other car that I had heard come into this parking lot. I turned at the scent of something sickeningly sweet and what I saw was a sleek cherry red convertible BMW M3 and behind it was a sleek silver Volvo S60R. I was practically drooling and discretely wiped the corners of my mouth to make sure that I wasn't. These cars were beautiful and probably the most expensive in all of forks, until I saw the next one come in. This one was a yellow Porsche 911 turbo. My jaw dropped as well as most of the other guys in the school while the girls just shook their heads. I shook mine to clear it so that the new kids didn't think I was a freak. The girls just didn't understand the power under those hoods, any one of them could easily over take any other car in the parking lot in pure speed, probably without even shifting past second gear. I immediately knew who these cars belonged to, The Cullen family. But then that horrid scent crossed my nose again, making my wrinkle it in disgust and turn away. I was nearly positive that that scent came from the Cullen's, but I wasn't sure why. I decided to not say anything about it since I was sure that no one else smelt what I had since they were all still drooling.

The cars pulled perfectly into spots next to each other and the drivers got out, followed by the passengers so that the doors didn't hit each other. The guys started drooling even more when they saw that it was girls driving the Porsche and the BMW. The girls and I kicked them in the legs, snapping them out of whatever trance they were in. Two people got out of the BMW, a blonde haired beauty that would put any top class model to shame and a brown haired body building freak. He was solid muscle and both of them were intimidating. The muscled dude wrapped his arm around the blonde in a possessive manner, almost as if he was staking his claim. I knew that no guy would dare to approach the blonde unless they wanted their neck snapped, which I was sure that this guy was more than capable of.

In the Porsche stepped out a tiny little woman, one that I could only describe as looking like a little pixie. Her partner stepped out after her and did the same thing that the muscle guy did. His arm went around her shoulders as he glared at every male in the school in a way that said, 'She is mine, you touch her, and I will hurt you.' The guy had golden slightly curly hair that went to above his ears and he seemed to be in pain, but that didn't stop him from glaring at every guy who was staring at the little pixie under his arm. The way he carried himself, I could tell that he was from the south, having grown up there myself; I still walked with a little bit of that confidence in my step, before it made me fall to the ground. So we had a bunch of possessive jerks coming into our school, great. The final car only had one passenger, a bronze haired god like figure that had every girl dropping their mouth when they saw that he didn't have a partner. The one thought that rang through my head was either he is a pompous jerk who thinks no one is good enough for him, or he's gay. I was leaning towards the first one, this guy was to appealing to be gay, at least I hoped, otherwise, Forks High's entire female population were going to have broken hearts.

I turned around and tried to reclaim the attention of the guys at our table, but gave up after a few attempts and sat there, waiting for the first bell to ring while watching the new kids with curiosity. They all looked normal, but why did they smell so sour to me? Almost as if they had bathed in bleach or something. Weird. But that wasn't the only thing I smelt, there was an underlying scent that was so sickeningly sweet that it made me want to gag. It was just horrible. They all didn't even look related; their only similarities were their honey eyes and starkly pale skin. The only people who had even the slightest resemblance were the Southern Cowboy and the Blonde Beauty for their hair was about the same shade and they had the same facial structure, from what I could see at least. Then I noticed that the Southern Cowboy walked like he had rode too many hours in the saddle and Blonde walked with a sway to her hips that only came from growing up pampered and I immediately ruled out the relation.

The bell rang just them and I quickly said goodbye to my friends, not that they even heard me; they were all still busy ogling the Cullen's. My first classes went by in a blur and I barely paid attention in my classes. They all went by really fast until I got to my last class of the day, Biology. I sat down in my seat and waited for Mr. Banner to start his lesson. While waiting, I took out a piece of notebook paper and just started doodling, not expecting anything to come from it, but I kept sketching. Right before the final bell rang, the bronze haired Cullen walked into the room. He approached the teacher with a slip for him to sign and walked right in front of the fan, blowing his scent towards me. I cringed and stiffened, trying not to breathe. He looked at me with a question in his eyes before he approached the teacher got his slip signed and Mr. Banner told him to sit next to me. I sighed in defeat; there was no way that I would be able to stand his odor for too long. I tried to discretely move to the edge of the desk, but the stupid squeaky stools alerted him to it.

He faced me and a small smile was on his face, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, and I can promise you that I don't bite," He said, laughing at some private joke. I just purposefully picked up my chair and moved it to the far side of the desk and was content to stay there, until Mr. Banner announced that we would be doing a lab today. I groaned and was tempted to smash my head into the desk repeatedly and shout profanities at the teacher, but even though it would get me out of this class and to the office, I thought better of it. I, with a scowl on my face, picked up my stool and moved a grand total of three inches closer to him, close enough that we could share the microscope without me having to leave my seat.

Edward cleared his throat, "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" He spoke in a voice that sounded too crystalline and perfect to be real.

I cleared my throat, "Isabella Swan, but everybody calls me Bella."

"Isabella," he said slowly to himself, as if he was trying out how it sounded on his tongue.

I shook my head, "Bella, not Isabella. I don't like being called Isabella," said to him as I set up our lab.

He watched me curiously, "Why? It's a pretty name. And it certainly suits you since you are indeed a very pretty girl," He said, flashing his perfect white teeth that for a second looked as sharp as razors before they were covered by his lips again.

I shook my head, "Just Bella."

He laughed, "All right, Just Bella, want to tell me what you're doing there?" He said as he scooted closer to me to look into the microscope.

I explained what the purpose of the lab was and what we were supposed to do and he nodded, smiling at me the whole time I was explaining. There was something about that smile that set me on edge; it was like a hunter smiling at his injured prey before he made the finishing move. And what was up with his voice? It caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on edge, almost screaming at me, DANGER! DANGER! It was way to crystalline and perfect. I shuddered involuntarily and moved to the farthest part of the desk, pushing my papers towards the front of the desk to be collected since we were already done.

Edward laughed again, looking at me with that predatory grin on his face again, "What? Do I smell bad or something?" At this I gave a short, humorless laugh and stayed where I was, thinking, 'oh, if only you knew,' before redirecting my attention towards the clock above the door and willing it to go faster.

Edward seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk anymore and he let me be. The bell rang and I ran out of the classroom. Man, was that an uncomfortable period. I crossed my fingers that I wouldn't have any more classes with any of the other Cullen's. Something was off about them, I didn't know what, but I knew I would stop at nothing to find out.

School had just let out and I rushed to my truck to avoid anymore contact with any of the Cullen's, one imparticular. I felt his eyes on me, burning a hole in my skull, but every time I looked up, it appeared that he had just turned away, or hadn't been looking in the first place, but I knew he was, I just didn't know why. I got to my truck and fished out my keys, dropping them on the ground from my inability to grasp them through my thick wool gloves. I bent down to pick them up and snapped my head up when I heard the screeching of tires coming towards me. I gasped when I saw Tyler's van hit a patch of black ice and start skidding towards me, the tires locking up and spinning out of control. I panic and freeze, better judgment screaming at me to get out of the way before I become sandwiched between two cars, but I couldn't move. I look around one more time and see Edward staring at me and then the van with panic in his eyes and all over his face. I just closed my eyes and waited for the sound of breaking bones and searing pain that would signal the impact. I waited but opened my eyes when I felt a cold arm wrap around me and pull me into an even colder chest and look up to be met with Edward's onyx eyes.

Before I could scream, he threw his arm up and the sound of bending metal assaulted my ears. I looked up and instead of seeing Edwards possibly broken arm or being met face first into Tyler's bumper. I saw an Edward sized hand print in the passenger door of the now stopped van and heard another crash and more bending metal as the back of Tyler's van collided with my tire cab in the back.

I looked up shocked into Edward's eyes and he seemed to shake himself out of whatever daze he was in, laid me gently on the ground before disappearing round the front of my car. Then a mob of concerned high school students came rushing forward towards me. I cringed back into the ground, welcoming the cold that it supplied for it helped to clear my head. I laid there as concerned voices and sirens filled my ears and closed my eyes for a moment. The voices grew louder and when I felt someone grab my legs and shoulders I immediately grew alert again and saw Angela and Mike kneeling over me.

"Oh my god, Bella! Are you okay? All of a sudden I heard the screeching of Tyler's van and your scream and then the next thing I know you're over here between your truck and Tyler's van. I was so worried!" She said, hugging me to her. So she hadn't seen Edward appear out of nowhere? Of course she didn't, one second he was by his car and the next he was holding me and stopping the car with a single hand. Creepy. I looked up from the handprint sized mark, not that you could see the indentation of the hand, it could easily pass for my head instead, and I saw Tyler's panic-stricken face. He had a cut above his eyebrow and was shaking, "I'm so sorry, Bella, I panicked." I just nodded and smiled at him before leaning back against my truck, worn out from the day's events and nearly being killed.

Fast forward to Hospital Visit

My doctor was, coincidently, Carlisle Cullen, Edwards's father. I guess I could see the resemblance; they both had the same pale completion, flawless skin, and amber eyes. I wonder if everyone in their family carried the same skin and eyes because I had noticed that every one of the Cullen Kids had the same trait going on. And oh man they all smelt the same. Like bleach and a sickly sweet scent. Weird.

After the doctor gave me the ok and Charlie thanked him we were sent on our way. On the car ride home Charlie kept giving me worried looks out of the corner of his eye and that just seemed to put me more on edge. When we got home I went straight upstairs after a quick goodnight to Charlie and I fell right asleep.

**Time skip to Sunday morning**

I awoke to nothing, no sounds, no sights, nothing but peacefulness. Just the way I like it. I sat up and looked at the clock which read 8:14am. Wow. I slept for a long time. And I better get ready fast if I want to make it to the beach on time with the guys and girls. I hoped that Mike wouldn't try to get me to go in the water and that Tyler would stop apologizing for almost hitting me with his van. Maybe I could just run him over with my truck and call it even.

I quickly showered and dressed comfy and warm. The weather channel said that it was supposed to be chilly today. I grabbed some cash, shoved it in my pocket, ate a granola bar, and headed down to first beach. I reached first beach in about half an hour, arriving ten minutes late, but that didn't matter, Angie was just glad that she won't be the only one sitting up in the cars watching.

After watching the guys fail at getting up in the water on their surfboards several times, me and Angie just started talking. She asked me if I missed Phoenix with my mom which I replied with a big fat no which made Angie laugh. Then I asked her about the Cullen's. I asked her what she thought of them and she said that she thought they were mysterious and intriguing. Then I asked her a weird question but I had to know that answer. I asked what they smelled like to her. After giving me a questioning look to see if I was joking, which she soon found out that I wasn't, she said that they smelled sweet, like the best kind of candy or perfume. I then directed the topic away, knowing then that I was the only one that thought they smelt horrible. We were so focused on the conversation at hand that we didn't even notice the familiar face walk up until he was standing right next to us. It was almost as if I could sense his presence because that's what made me look up and I met the warm light brown eyes of Jacob Black, my best friend. I smiled at him and scooted over to make room for him where I was sitting just inside of Tyler's van. He sat down happily.

I decided to tease, "So what, are you like stalking me now?"

He gave a short laugh, "No, you're on my rez, remember?" I smiled at this. I defiantly remembered that Jake lived here in a little one story house with his father who was in a wheelchair. I ruffled his hair. "Right. But seriously what brings you here? You're not here to surf are you? You should hang here with me." I looked at him hopefully and he smiled. I knew he would stay.

"What were you guys talking about before you were distracted by me and my charming good looks?" Jake had on his signature smirk which I loved. Me and Angie turned towards each other and let out a snicker before playing it off and nodding at Jake. He just shook his head while smiling at us. I was about to answer his question when Angie spoke up and did that for me. "We were just talking about school and the new kids, the Cullen's."

At the mention of their name Jake froze. Then he swallowed and looked confused, "What about 'em?"

"Well Bella is just creped out by them that's all." Angie said with a shrug. Jake was still confused but Angie said that she had to go so she stood up, hugged me goodbye, before crawling in her little car and driving away. Jake cleared his throat and I turned towards him.

"Bella, have you ever been to one of our bonfires? Do you remember the stories the Elders retell of our tribes past and the complications they faced?" I shook my head. I had just been to one a few months ago, but most of the details were shady at best now.

"Do you remember the story of how our people supposedly descended from wolves?" I shook my head, for some reason that one escaped me. I looked at Jake expectantly and he sighed, moving into a more comfortable position before facing me and telling me the story with a faint smile on his lips as he watched me.

He weaved intricate pictures with his words, his deep, baritone voice bringing goose bumps to my arms as I listened. The stories were about the old tribal leader Taha Aki and the cold ones and how the tribe were given a wolf gene or spirit that when in the presence of vampire, their gene was awakened and their spirit wolf took over from their body and they were able to shift into giant wolves in order to protect their people and defend themselves. The cold ones sounded creepy, for they had blood red eyes from feeding from humans, or a few of the more 'humane' ones, if you could even call them that, had topaz eyes from feeding from the blood of animals. I shivered and imagined a lethal humanoid figure chasing a deer through the forest, scaring the doe from where it was drinking water and seizing it around the waist, attaching its teeth to the deer's neck and drinking from its throat, dropping the deer when the blood ran out. When the corpse dropped and I could see the monster's face, Edward Cullen stared back at me, rivulets of blood pouring down his chin. I shook the image away and focused back on Jake's story of the Third Wife that I fell in love with.

Jake was an amazing story teller. I had goose bumps by the time that he was finished. Jake seemed pleased by this. "You're an amazing story teller Jake," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, but they are all just myths," He said, looking away.

"All of them?" I questioned further.

He gave me one of his sunny grins when he met my eyes, "Only the ones you want to think are Bells," He said, winking at me and slinging an arm around my shoulders when I shivered. I was about to protest but when I felt how warm he was, I just bit my tongue and leaned into his side.

"It would be kinda cool if they were real though. Like if vampires appeared in Forks and you grew fur! That'd be so cool!" I was laughing now and Jake soon joined in. We calmed down a little while later and Jake stretched and I moved away from him. He looked a little disappointed but soon smiled again, "Well, it's getting kind of late, I better go check in on my old man. It was nice to see you again Bells. When you miss me, you know where I live." Then he winked at me and stood up, walking away.

**Time skip to later at night**

Stupid old dinosaur computer, why do you take so long to start up?! Dumb computer with pop up ads, seriously?! I just need to see the search bar; I don't want to have to click through fifty freaking pop up ads! FINALLY! I SEE THE SEARCH BAR! Okay Google, give me some answers. I typed into the search bar, 'The Cold Ones' and came up with a bunch of results. The things were saying the same things Jake had mentioned, as well as many new ones. Some of the words that I read said stuff about them having 'cold skin,' 'red eyes,' impossibly fast,' 'incredibly strong,' 'inhuman perfection,' 'voice made to lure,' 'stark white skin,' 'intoxicating scent,' 'superhuman hearing,' 'shines in sunlight.' All of them completely inhuman abilities that made me freak out a little more after I read each one.

I quickly exited the window and moved away from my desk, deciding to get ready for bed. Calm down Bella, you're freaking yourself out! They are just myths! So why was I freaking out so bad? I was just working myself into a frenzy over nothing! I ran my brush quickly through my hair and collapsed in my bed, pulling the covers to my chin as if they would protect me from the mythical vampire that I imagined jumping through my window and watching me as I slept. I let my mind drift and fell asleep with the image of the handprint in the side of Tyler's van fresh in my mind.

The next morning I crawled out of bed and rushed through my morning routine so I wouldn't be late for school since I slept in a little. I ran out to my truck, shouting a quick 'See you Charlie!' on my way out. I climbed into my truck and made it into the parking lot just as the first bell rang. I really needed to stop sleeping in.

I grabbed my bag and ran inside, but of course, with my luck, I tripped over the sidewalk and went heading towards the ground, or so I thought, when all of a sudden two steel like cold arms wrapped around my waist and hauled me up into a cold hard chest. An all too familiar odor reached my nose and I looked up and was met with the starkly gold eyes of none other than Edward Cullen. As soon as my feet were placed firmly on the ground, I pushed on his chest until he released me. "Thanks," I say quietly, picking up my fallen bag. "I don't mind," He said and smiled down at me. I rolled my eyes and began speed walking towards my first class as the warning bell just rang. I walked as fast as I could to get away from him and his scent, I don't know if it's his cologne or something else, but it was revolting. My classes dragged by ever so slowly, I felt like they just kept repeating the same thing over and over again. I couldn't wait to graduate and kiss this school goodbye. Finally, my last class of the day rolled around and I sat by grudgingly as the class ticked by. The teacher said that we could talk quietly among ourselves for the last few minutes and I was wondering how just a few minutes could seem like hours. I was about to fake an illness and just leave when a crystalline voice caught my attention.

"Bella? Can I talk to you?" I turned and made eye contact with Edward who was sitting awkwardly on his stool next to me. I sighed, "You've already started, so might as well finish what you were going to say," I said. Why, out of all of the people on Forks High, did he seem so bent on befriending me? "Umm, Bella? I just wanted to know what I did to make you hate me?" He said and at that I would have burst out laughing, but stopped myself from when I saw his expression. I with held my giggles and regained my composure. I looked at him and thought about whether or not I should answer truthfully and then saw that I wouldn't lose anything from it, so that's what I did.

"Well, you see Edward. It's not that I don't like you; it's just that we are complete opposites, from different social classes. I just don't see a point in us being friends. Also, I just really don't like you and you creep me out." I said honestly, grabbing my stuff and standing just as the bell rang before running out of the classroom without even a backward glance.


	3. Sharing Secrets

Wild

Previously:

"Well, you see Edward. It's not that I don't like you; it's just that we are complete opposites, from different social classes. I just don't see a point in us being friends. Also, I just really don't like you and you creep me out." I said honestly, grabbing my stuff and standing just as the bell rang before running out of the classroom without even a backward glance.

Chapter 3

I rushed home and went upstairs, throwing my bad onto my bed and quickly changing my outfit. I changed out of my long grey sleeved v-neck into a black tank top with frills around the edges and I changed out of my jeans in favor of some short jean shorts since the weather turned out nicely and I was getting hot in that outfit. I looked at myself in the mirror and threw my hair up into a high ponytail before leaving my room. Walking down the stairs, I somehow managed to miss the last step and went flying forward, catching myself on the back of the couch and scaring the crap out of Charlie who was laying on it watching a game but he quickly laughed it off.

I kissed the top of his head, "Dad, I am going to go see Jake, ok?"

He smiled profoundly at this, "Sure thing Bells, go have fun and don't bother rushing home, I think I am just going to order Pizza anyway."

"Ok Dad," I said, running out to my truck and jumping inside. I really needed to get a new truck. The familiar roar of the engine made me smile however and I decided that unless it gave out completely, I was perfectly content driving a maximum of fifty five miles anywhere. I sighed as I double pumped the clutch and reversed out of the driveway, heading towards the rez as quickly as my truck could go.

I pulled up to a familiar red house and pulled out the keys, stowing them in my pocket as I jumped from the truck. Billy must have heard me coming because I merely knocked twice and the door was thrown open, the man smiling up at me. "Hey Bella, I'm assuming you're looking for Jake, right? You know where to find him," He said smiling as I turned around and took off towards the tin garage where I was sure to find Jake.

I walked in and saw a pair of legs sticking out from under the bottom of the rabbit that Jake was working on. I walked over to him and kicked his leg," Need some help there Jake?" I then heard the sound of a head hitting metal and Jake muttering several curses under his breath. I smiled as he pushed himself out from under the car on his little homemade creeper while rubbing his head, leaving a large grease stain on his forehead.

"Geez Bella, scare the crap out of my why don't you," He said, smearing the grease further as he continued to rub his head. He tried to look upset, but I saw the hint of a smile around his lips that said he was glad to see me.

I continued to grin at him, "What'cha doin' there Jakey?" I said as he scowled at his nickname.

"You won't understand Bella, but thanks for faking concern," He said, sitting up and then standing and opening his arms to give me one of his famous bear hugs but I backed away.

"Oh no, not when your covered in grease! You can get a hug when you shower and change your shirt, but until then, I am staying away from you.

Jake gave me a grin and took a step forward, his arms not having lowered at all. I took a step back and he shadowed it with one forward, his strides nearly twice as long as mine.

"Jake, no! I mean it! Stay away!" I said but it was futile as he began chasing me around his garage. I managed to make it outside and ran towards my truck, throwing myself inside and quickly locking the door. Jake pouted at me from the other side of the door and I shook my head. A grin appeared on his face as he ran inside, coming out seconds later with a key in his hand. I raised my eyebrow and he walked towards my truck, fiddling with the key until the truck unlocked. I squealed as he threw open the door and pulled me outside, effectively trapping me in his embrace. I pounded on his chest but he didn't let me down, only pulling me tighter to himself. I gave up and squeezed him back as hard as I could, earning a chuckle from him.

We went back to the garage and I sat on a turned over box as I watched him work. He pulled out from under the hood at the same time I heard two distinct voices laughing and coming closer. Jake swore and threw the tool he had to the side, slamming the hood of the rabbit closed.

"What is it Jake?" I asked, trying to hide the smile that wanted to creep up on my face.

"Embry and Quil are coming over and you're here," Jake said, looking down.

"So what? Who cares? Are you afraid of showing me off to your friends? Can the oh so tough Jacob Black not share?" I said laughed now because his facial expression was funny. "What's so bad about your friends Jake?"

"They are a handful, I just don't want them to scare you away. Whatever though, they can at least keep you company while I finish this." He said, walking over to his tool box and grabbing something before sliding back under the car. "Hey Bells, want to help me?" He said to me from under the car.

I nodded before remembering that he couldn't see me, "Sure. What do you want me to do?"

"See those rubber rings on the end of the car? Do you think that you could pop the hood again and attach those rings to where they are supposed to go?" He said to me as he continued tinkering under the car.

I responded with an affirmative and went over to the driver's door, opening it and then releasing the leaver that controlled the hood, I let go when I heard a pop. I walked back to the front of the car and grabbed the rubber circles, opening the hood with my other hand and scanning for the place to put them.

Jake's friends walked in at that moment and surprised me. They were almost as built as Jake was. Before I could stop what I was doing, I began checking them out. One of them came up to me and grabbed me by my waist, pulling me to them, "Hey sexy legs, I haven't seek you here before." They both whistled and Jake slid out from under the car, standing up and wrapping an arm around my shoulders, pulling me away from the guy who was holding me and glaring at them. I shrugged his arm off of me and looked at him funny. The guys laughed and I smiled at them, looking back at Jake when I heard him growl. I shook my head and threw the belt at him, his reflexes making him catch it without even looking at it and tossing it behind him, his glare still staying on the two other boys that were in his garage.

I saw him shaking slightly and raised an eyebrow, looking towards the other guys who were backing away with their hands raised. I walked up to Jake and placed a hand on his arm, the tremors almost immediately stopping. He pulled me to him by my waist and wrapped his arms around my middle, glaring at the other two guys from over my head. I turned in his arms and pushed his arms off me. "What the hell is up with you?" I said, stepping away from him. His gaze looked broken for a second. I sighed and walked over to the ratty couch that Jake had and sat down in the middle of it, the two other guys sitting down next to me.

"Hello, I'm Quil Ateara," The guy on my left said with a sunny grin.

"And I'm Embry Call; it is a pleasure to meet the famous Bella Swan. Jake sure does talk an awful lot about you, but it's nice to see you in person. I have to say, his descriptions of you do not do justice," He said with a wink that was followed by a growl from Jake.

I glared at Jake and leaned further back into the couch and Embry not so casually threw his arm around my shoulders. I grinned and decided to mess with Jake more by leaning further into Embry and tucking my feet in Quil's lap. Jake gave another growl and I huffed, laying vertically on the couch, placing my head in Embry's lap and my feet over Quil's. Jake roared at this and walked over to me, picking me up and holding me in his arms, glaring at the other two.

I struggled in his arms, surprising him and I managed to get to the floor without falling and I quickly spun around and faced Jake, "What's your problem?! Can you really not share?" I yelled at Jake and he had the decency to hang his head in frustration or shame, I didn't care. I walked out of the garage and started walking towards first beach. I would get there faster in my truck but I didn't want to take it. The three guys quickly caught up with me and I quickened my pace, not slowing until I reached the edge of the forest. I glanced at Embry and Quil, "So why did you guys show up in Jake's garage anyway?"

Quil slapped his forehead, "That's right! Sam wanted me to tell you that you have the next shift from ten to four," He said with a smug grin on his face, subtly walking closer to me as we reached the sunny beach. I took of my shoes and walked barefoot in the sand, smiling happily.

I looked at Jake, "You have a job? Like a real job that you get paid for? A job that doesn't include fixing up old cars in your garage?" Jake snorted and shrugged.

"I guess. The council just kind of pays us to walk the woods and chase off any poachers and stuff.

"Wait, you just wander around the forest? Isn't that dangerous? What if you got attacked by a wild animal?" I said, working myself into a panic.

Embry laughed, "Relax Bella, were perfectly capable of taking care of anything that crosses out path no problem," he said with a cock grin on his face and was practically oozing confidence. I just smacked his stomach and then swore when my hand burned in protest. I clutched it to my chest, oblivious to a very angry Jacob standing over my shoulder.

"Dang! What are you made of?!A rock?" I said, all seriousness in my voice as I held my throbbing hand to my chest.

Jake took my hand from my chest and held it to his mouth, kissing my knuckle and then my forehead, "Your fine Bells, no spraining and no breaking, maybe a bruise though. Next time, may I suggest hitting him over the head with a crow bar instead?" I laughed at this and rubbed my hand. That was actually really weird. I mean I knew that these guys were built, but even the strongest man alive's skin gives a little when you hit it! I just shook my head and decided to leave it be for now. I pulled out my phone and checked the time, gasping when I realized how late it was.

"Well, Charlie is probably wanting me home by now so I better leave," I said, beginning to walk back towards the direction of Jake's house.

Jake grabbed my elbow, "What? No way, you just got here!"

I held up my phone to him and showed him the time and he raised his eyebrows before huffing sadly and pulling me to him. He squeezed me tightly and kissed the top of my head. I returned his hug and then began walking back to my truck. I got there and climbed inside, turning the heater on full blast as the familiar twinge of cold returned to my body and I ached for warmth and I desperately wished that Jake was here for no other reason than to be my personal space heater. As soon as that thought rang in my head, a few seconds later before I could even leave the driveway, the passenger door was opened and Jake slid in, closing the door and scooting over to me. I raised my eyebrow in question but stopped when his arm wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me to him. I smiled and leaned into him slightly, walking on the beach and being surrounded by all of their natural body heat had shielded me from any cold air that was there and now I desperately craved it again. His arm hung tight around my shoulders as he kept me close to him as I drove back to my house.

I stopped the car and got out, Jake right behind me. He hugged me again and then took off running away into the woods. I shook my head, that boy is insane. Oh well, I thought, I wouldn't want him any other way. I walked inside and sure enough, there was a pizza box on the kitchen table and the sounds of a game coming from the living room. I grabbed a plate and filled it with three pieces of pizza before putting a fourth on it just in case I was still hungry. I grabbed a soda and ran upstairs, shouting goodnight to Charlie as I went.

As I went upstairs I managed to climb the stairs without falling. I gave myself a mental pat on the back and continued to my room, putting my plate and soda down on my nightstand so I could change clothes. As I took my top off, I stopped and looked in the full length mirror. Now call me conceited all you want, but I defiantly liked what I saw. Then something different caught my eye. I took a step closer to the mirror and looked at my arms and compared them to my stomach, I almost looked tan. I shook my head and was about to back away and finish changing when my arm took my attention again. I turned sideways and could see a faint muscle line on my arms. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes, not believing it. But when I took my hands away and looked again, there was the distinctive line of some slight muscle pack on. I shook my head, still not believing it and I pulled my night shirt on, followed by my cut off sweat pants. I looked in the mirror again and saw that my legs looked tan to, and my calves were more defined too. I jumped onto my bed, marking that me having muscles was probably just a hallucination due to tiredness.

I ignored it and pulled my lap top onto my lap, turning it on and eating one slice of pizza while waiting. I checked my email and deleted the spam ones, responding to the email my mom sent me and then my phone buzzed from my pants pocket on the floor. I leaned over the bed and snagged my pants, grabbing my cell phone and unlocking the screen. I had a new text from Jake.

'Hey Bellsy! My dad told me after you left that we were going to be having our annual bonfire tomorrow and I was wondering if you would want to come with me? You don't have to, I just thought that you would want to hear the original tribe's stories, the versions I told you were edited since I couldn't remember the whole thing. I hope you can make it!

~Jake'

I smiled at this and wrote back while eating another slice of pizza.

'I dunno Jake, I spent the entire day with you today, and I don't know if I can handle any more Jake.'

I hit send and not ten seconds later, my phone buzzed with his reply.

'Oh come on Bellsy-Boo! It'll be fun! You get to hear the legends from my dad and spend more quality time with me, your best bud! What more could you want?!"

I could almost visualize the smug smile on his face as he waited for me to reply. My sarcastic response was:

'Quil is going to be there! Count me in! He makes me laugh!'

I hit send and my phone buzzed a few seconds later. I ate another slice of pizza while I read it and replied.

'But I meant me! I'm your best bud Bells and you know it!'

I smiled and finished that slice of pizza before replying.

'I'm going as long as my Jakey will be there'

I hit send and my phone buzzed happily with his reply.

'YES! Oh Bella! This is going to be great! I promise you won't regret coming! The bonfires are great! I'll pick you up at like four, ok? The bonfire starts at six, but everyone hangs out before then. You can see the finished model of the Rabbit! I finished after you left! I can't wait for tomorrow! Goodnight Bellsy!'

I smiled and replied with another goodnight and finished another slice of pizza while I waited for my computer to shut down. I went to grab another slice of pizza but realized I ate it all. I stared wide eyes at the plate before shrugging and chugging the remains of my soda, placing my lap top on my desk and burrowing under my covers.

I dreamed that night, and the dream was unlike anything I had ever dreamt before. I was in a forest, but it was like I was having an out of body experience. I was above the trees and watching down as I walked through the forest. The me that I was watching walked through the forest, her hand trailing along the trees and plants she passes on either side of her as she created her own path through the growth. I just kept walking until out of nowhere, a blur of white appeared and suddenly, Edward was standing in front of me, blocking my path. I halted my movements and glared up at him.

"What do you want Edward?" I could tell be my facial expression that I wasn't very happy with him at all.

Edward didn't seem to get the hint that I wasn't in the mood to talk with him because he stood there, leaning against a tree with a smug look on his face. "Me and my family, we know what you are."

I had looked up at him, fake astonishment on my face. "Why, what was your first clue? The warm skin, the muscle pack on, the soft voice, my violet eyes, the graceful movements, of was it the off chance that you caught me running in my other form in the woods near your house? Hmm, Edward? Which one of those finally connected the pieces for you and your leech clan?" I said to him annoyed. What was I saying? My other form? What other form? I most certainly am not graceful but I will admit that I have tripped less than normal. And I was positive that my eyes were hazel, not purple. My skin wasn't warmer, at least not to a freaky degree like Jacob and his friends were. But I have the same voice I have always had, slightly scratchy and just a little higher than most kids, but it certainly was not like how I was describing it. I just stayed where I was and continued to watch.

"Well, it's not like its any secret what you are. I mean I had my suspicions about you, but you just confirmed it with that entrance you made, vampire!" I gasped as my other self practically spat the word, her voice dripping in malice. Him being a vampire did explain a lot of things like his cold skin and eyes and inhuman speed and strength. Edward, the vampire, squared off against my form, where I did it right back and growled in his face, sounding much like Jake had that day. Edward snarled and shoved me backwards, I flew into the air, the momentum spinning me backwards as I landed in a tree, gripping the base so I didn't fall off. As soon as I gripped the tree, a white light seemed to form around me, very faint, but I defiantly was glowing a little. I dropped the trunk of the tree and landed on the balls of my feet, my legs bending to absorb the impact. That might defiantly look like me, but there was no way that I could pull off a move like that without seriously injuring myself. But the me that I was watching just stood up and dusted herself off, not a single scratch on her slightly tan skin. There was no way that that was me, was there?

I continued to watch the scene unfold beneath me as Edward came running around me in a giant circle and scaled an adjacent tree, staring down at me before pouncing at my unprotected back since I hadn't been able to follow his movements. I seemed to almost sense him though as I spun around and brought up my leg and kicked him square in the chest, sending him back into the tree he just left. He landed against the tree and snapped it in two and the white light around me seemed to be growing stronger. Edward got up without a single cut on his skin even though his shirt was nearly torn to shreds. Edward just dusted himself off before crouching down in a defensive stance and letting a snarl escape his throat as he snapped his fangs at me. I growled in response, wait, growled? I growled at him? How is that even possible? I mean I understand why because she looked pissed but how was she able to growl. Sure, I heard Jake growl yesterday, but I didn't think of it other than him being a jerk. I just focused back on the fight what was being played out by a version of me that was super strong and freaking glowing and Edward, who just happened to be a vampire.

This time I launched myself at the vampire, tearing his hand off his wrist before he could even defend himself. I threw the hand behind me and covered my ears as Edward's ear piercing scream assaulted my ears. His scream made the remaining animals in the area scatter and the birds to take flight and I then heard the heavy padding of feat running towards us. Myself and Edward seemed to hear it too but they stayed focused on each other. The warm white light around me got immensely brighter. The sound of feet running got louder and then out of the bushes came several humongous wolves. They were bigger than a horse! I watched in fascination as they all formed a V shape behind the largest wolf there, the russet brown wolf. They were beautiful, beyond anything I have ever seen.

I watched, entranced as they growled at Edward while I just stood there laughing, confidence practically oozing off me as I threw him his hand back which he caught and licked the end that was torn and placed it back on his severed wrist and I watched as the venom coated hand mended itself and seconds later, His hand was usable again. He clenched his hand and flexed his fingers and it all worked fine. It was like his hand had never been severed except for the thin black line that encircled his wrist like a shackle. He turned towards me and growled, crouching back into a fighting stance but before he could do anything, I attacked him again. He managed to get his hand between us soon enough and punched me in the gut, sending me backwards into a neighboring tree, causing it to break and fall backwards and collapse on the forest floor. A wolf that was a grayish silver launched himself at Edward, growling, landing on his back and pinning him, howling into the sky. His howl caused my heart to clench painfully as I heard the pain filled in that single note. But I had been watching him and he had never gotten touched, so why was he acting as if he was in pain? Could he be howling for me? I watched myself as I stood up, the white light that had surrounded me had dimmed, but the moment I looked and saw the grey wolf on top of Edward, it returned brighter than ever before, so bright I had to turn away and before I could look back, a new howl joined the other wolf.

I jolted out of bed, panting and sweaty, trying to calm my breathing. I looked over at the clock. I yawned stretching and got out of bed. I grabbed my toiletries and headed for the shower, a towel draped over my arm.

Once I got to the bathroom, I noticed other changes to my body. My muscles that used to be non-existent were not defiantly noticeable and my skin seemed darker by a little bit, more than my usually pale self anyway. I don't know it I was just hitting puberty late, and I mean extremely late, but these changes were defiantly new and were starting to creep me out a little. I mean I was never one to tan, usually I would just burn, but when have I worked out? Never in my life have I ever liked to lift, I kept my body in shape, but I never lifted. I never felt like I needed to, but looked at how I looked now with my muscles, I regretted not having done it earlier because I looked sexy! I just smiled and hopped into the shower, lathering my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo.

I thought back to my dream last night as I was rinsing off. How weird was that? I mean giant wolves and vampires? What the heck?! It just didn't make any sense to me. My subconscious reminded me of Jake and his legends and how I would be hearing them today and I decided that after I heard the stories, if what I saw in my dream matches, then I would bring it up to Jake.

I rinsed off my body and stood under the hot water for a minute, letting it relax me before I turned it off and wrapped myself up in a fluffy towel. I got out and blow dried my hair, and then curled it a little so that when I moved my head the curls bounced around my head. I then locked it in with some hairspray and ran back into my room, still wrapped in a fluffy towel.

When my door shut, I quickly grabbed some clothes and put on a pair of matching lace panties and bra, can never go wrong with those, can you? I walked over to my closet and yanked the doors open, more forcefully than necessary as I heard the snapping of wood. I looked over at my right hand and saw that I was holding the door knob, great. I threw the handle onto my dresser, deciding that I would deal with it later. I shuffled through the clothes in my closet and pulled out a little dress that was black on top and the skirt was white and brushed just above my knees. I found some black leggings at the bottom of my closet and pulled it on underneath. After I put those on I walked over to my vanity table and searched through my earrings until I saw my golden teardrops one. I put those on and some small diamond studs for my seconds and but on a gold beaded necklace too. I picked up my favorite leather jacket and folded it over my arm and I pulled on my boots. Next, I grabbed my brown bangles and a little purple heart ring and slid those on and to kind of downplay it a little, I pulled on my grey beanie, loving how it settled with my loose curls. I grabbed a little black clutch, put my wallet and keys in it and went downstairs.

Charlie whistled at me as I passed and I glared at him, walking faster towards the door and climbing into my monster. I put the key in the ignition and turned it, waiting to the engine to turn over, but all I got were two spurts and an awful groaning noise before a loud bang and then silence. I turned the key again and nothing. I screamed and hit the steering wheel. "WORTHLESS PIECE OF JUNK!" I screamed at the truck, hitting the steering wheel before grabbing the keys out, putting them in my clutch and popping the hood, climbing out of the truck. I opened the hood and leaned away to avoid inhaling a cloud of black smoke. I looked inside and to my horror, it looked like the engine had been shot, for it was charred black and bits of it were not where they were supposed to be. I groaned and slammed the hood shut, leaning against it.

Charlie decided to make an appearance then, "Car troubles kiddo? Is it salvageable or is it gone for good?"

I groaned and kicked the tire, huffing and giving my truck the death glare, although since it was already dead, I doubted it affected it much. Charlie just chuckled and came over to me, popping the hood and looking underneath. He whistled, "Dang kid, she's gone. I don't think even Jake could fix this heap. Well Bells, looks like we're going car shopping! It's the perfect time for you to break into your bank account that I've had for you forever, yeah? It's not much, but it'll get you something better than this metal death trap."

I looked at him, my mouth opened slightly as I stared. "Really, you'll get me a new car, Dad?" I said with my hands clasped together at my chest.

Charlie chuckled, "Yeah, come on kiddo, we'll have to take the cruiser there, but on the way back you can cruise in your new car, ok?" He said, laughing at his joke. I gave him a smile, not wanting to dampen his mood in case he decided he wasn't going to buy me a new car.

I climbed into the passenger side and just as I buckled up I got a new text from Jake.

'Hey Bellsy! I can't wait to see you today! We have a slight change of plans though. Instead of my getting you at four, it got pushed back another hour because I have to help my dad set up. Sorry, but you will be on your own for a ride! You will just have to see the Rabbit another time! So you have a little extra time on your hands, ok? I'll see you when you get here!

~Jake'

I smiled and wrote back, 'Not a problem! I've got something to do! I'll see you soon!'

I hit send and smiled as my dad packed out of the driveway and started the drive to Seattle where all the good car dealerships were.

We got there at about noon so we decided that we would grab something to eat first and then look for a dealership. We drove by several and then just when I was about to tell him to pull into the used car dealership up ahead, when he turned right instead, driving into a Ford Trucks Dealership. I smiled widely and Charlie just chuckled, "I figured you deserved something nice with how hard you've been working in school and since you've been driving that piece of rust for so long. Don't worry about price Bella, being the chief may be slow at times, but it pays great. Just find your perfect truck that I know you love driving and I'll write the check." He said, looking rather pleased with himself as he maneuvered into a parking spot near the front.

We got out and I ran over to him, giving him a tight hug, "Thanks Dad!" He patted my back awkwardly for a few seconds before returning my hug and then ushering me inside.

The bells above the door chimed and the person at the counter greeted us. "Welcome to the Ford Trucks dealership, I am David, please consult me with any questions you may have and I will help you to the best of my ability. Now, did you have any idea what model you were interested in looking at today?" He said with a friendly smile on his face. I immediately liked him, it's not often that you find someone who actually likes their job and wants to help you. I smiled at him, "Well, no, I've been driving a Chevy for so long now and it just died this morning and I need a new car, preferably something that can go past fifty-five," I said with a small chuckle as I played with my hair, the strand curling around my finger on its own.

He chuckled and shook his head while saying, "Not a problem, were you looking for something a little bigger than what you had before? Possibly with more seats while still having a decent amount of legroom? Well, how about you just follow me and I will label off a few of our most popular trucks while still having them in the range of being affordable." Okay it was impossible to not like this guy. I smiled wide and nodded, following him with my dad close behind.

We walked on rows and rows of trucks and he pointed them all out, naming them off as we went and what their mileage was, how easy they were to control and what they were best suited for. We walked along row after row when I saw the truck that I wanted, and it was in my favorite color too, a dark green. I smiled and grabbed David's hand, pulling him towards the truck, "What one's this?" I said after I let go of his hand.

He smiled and winced as he flexed his hand, "You got a strong grip there little lady, nearly tore my hand off. Now, that truck right there is one of our Ford Super Duties. She comes in many colors, but by the way you're looking at her, I think you like the green. Anyways, this particular model in our Super Duty collection is the Ford F-150, and she handles like a dream. Now, normally I would show the buyers around for a few more cars, but by looking at you, I think you're a mighty stubborn lass who won't be swayed easily," David said with a smile, still flexing his hand.

Charlie muttered under his breath, "Ain't that the truest statement I've ever heard," Before smiling and walking up to examine the information about the truck.

David smiled at me, "Yeah, she's a beauty, while still not being too hard on your wallet, this beauty right here sells for less than $30,000, with all insurance included," David's happy smile now went to a smug one as he appraised the truck. Charlie smiled too as he heard the price and I reflected his.

"David, son, I think we'll take her," I smiled so wide I thought that my cheeks were going to split open! I ran over and hugged my dad before saying thank you and followed David as he led us back towards the front of the showroom.

"Now, before we make any final decisions, would you like to take her out on a little test drive? Just around the block once or twice while my buddy gathers up all the paperwork?" David asked us and I nodded so fast that I thought my head would fall from my shoulders. David led us to a glass door that led into a little half circle round-about and one of the garage doors to our right opened and my truck rolled out onto the tarmac. I smiled and instinctually managed to catch the keys David tossed my way, choosing to ignore Charlie's look of complete surprise when I actually managed to catch them.

We made our way over to the truck and climbed inside, me being the driver of course, David in the passenger and Charlie got stuck in the back. I started the engine and unconsciously prepared for the roar of my Chevy, only to be met with the comfortable growl of this engine. I smiled and waited for the garage door in front of us to open before coasting out. We drove for about twenty minutes before David got a text that all of the paperwork was ready to be filled out and we made our way back. But another hour later we were back out on the road with Charlie following behind in his police cruiser and on our way home. I am nearly positive that I was smiling the entire way home and if it were possible, my cheeks would have been frozen in place. I pulled up and got out at the same time that Charlie pulled up next to me. I ran over to him and hugged him again as he chuckled in response. I set him down and ran inside saying over my shoulder, "Want a beer?" Charlie belly laugh was the only answer I needed.

When he finally appeared inside, on the little table next to his recliner was a bowl of chips and two beers and the remote. Charlie smiled and shook his head before sitting down and turning the TV on to a sports channel. I smiled at him and checked the time and saw that I had an hour before the bon fire was supposed to start. I flew into the kitchen, grabbing everything to make a quick stew. I cut up the veggies and let the water boil before putting the meat in to cook slightly and adding vegetable in there and seasoning. When everything is ready, I put it in a large electric crock pot and grab some oven mitts to carry it with.

I grabbed my new keys and kissed Charlie's head before walking outside and putting the stew on the passenger's seat and climbing into my truck that was parked next to my old one and turned the engine, still preparing myself for the roar, only to be met with the growl. I grinned before realizing that the car that Jake had made for me was destroyed and drove very slowly to La Push, arriving on time though since I was still driving faster than my truck would have gone. I pulled up outside of Jake's house and instead of him normally running out to greet me at the noise of my old truck; no one greeted me, except Billy opened the curtains and called out to Jake when he saw me in the driver's seat.

Jake finally emerged and when he saw me, he still came running and picked me up in his signature bear hug. I smiled and then realized just how big and warm he was as he set me down. I head to grab onto his arm to steady myself from falling over. Jake raised an eyebrow and nodded towards my new truck, "What happened to the old rust bucket?"

I smiled sadly and looked up at Jake, "I was going to drive her here this morning, but when I tried to turn over the engine, she just made to giant clunks and I heard a huge bang and when I popped the hood, it looked like a mini bomb had gone off. The whole engine was shot and there were bits where they weren't supposed to be and everything was charred and she just wouldn't start again. Sorry Jake," I tried to apologize but he just laughed.

"Bells, are you really apologizing for a truck that I built for you well over three years ago finally realized it's age and died? Seriously Bells, it's no big deal. Now come on silly girl, the bonfires about to start."

I smiled and walked over to the passenger side, grabbing the large crock pot carefully and closing the door with my hip. Jake took the large dish from me and sniffed it, grinning. "This smells delicious Bells! I just know that everyone will love it. Now, come on!" Jake started walking on the worn trail behind his house and less than five minutes later, we were on the beach and the bonfire was just getting ready to start. People were sitting around on logs just talking and a few were playing in the sand and two boys seemed to be wrestling each other in the edge of the surf, trying to get the other one to fall in first. Jake walked over the fold up table that were scattered around and just barely managed to make room for my stew before running off to tackle the two idiots into the freezing water just as another wave crashed onto the shore. I laughed at the scowls on the other two boys faces and then at Jake's huge grin and they began chasing each other around. Jake was much faster though and was able to easily outrun the boys before turning on a heel and crashing them all into the sand, effectively sitting on top of them and pinning them to the ground. I grinned as the other two boys tapped out and Jake came running back over to me.

I laughed and flinched away when he make move to hug me and instead settled for shaking himself off like a dog, coating me in water and sand. I squealed and Jake pulled me into his chest, "There, now we're equally as dirty."

I hit him on the chest and he just laughed, pulling me by the hand to sit next to him as his Dad called for everyone's attention. Everyone quickly sat down and I sat on the sand, leaning back against Jake's legs so that I was closer to the fire. Jake absentmindedly played with my hair and kept distracting me from his father, so I kept batting his hands away. He pinned them to my side and whispered in my ear, "Now now Bella, don't want to be distracting now do we?" I huffed and leaned back against him in a silent forfeit as his hands went back to playing with my hair.

The stories that Jake's dad told us were so much different from the shortened versions I heard from Jake, that goose bumps before appearing all over my arms as I shivered, even with the heat of the fire so close to the front of me and Jake's natural heat behind me, I was still cold. Jake must've felt me shivering as he scooted me forward and sat down behind me, pulling me back to rest against his chest and wrapped his arms around me, warming me with his heat.

"Dang Jake," I whispered, "It must be nice never getting cold." I said as I snuggled further into his embrace.

His arms tightened around me, "Yeah, but sometimes I miss it. But I don't regret it right now, because it is letting me hold you in my arms." He said, burying his head in my hair. I teasingly shook my head and he just squeezed me with his arms, getting me to hold still. I relaxed farther against him and let his Dad's deep voice weaving intricate tales and Jake's heat lull me into a light sleep.

**A/N Hey guys! I hope that you are enjoying the story so far! I just had something that I wanted to ask you guys, I know that we aren't far in the story so creating this might be difficult, but I was wondering if anyone would be interested in making a cover for me? Anyone who does will be allowed to help me decide a major part in the story and maybe even be put into the story if they desire! I just really want a cover for this story! **

**If you are interested, make a cover and email it to me at silverwingedone gmail . com **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! They encourage me to write faster!**


	4. Forgotten Bloodline

Wild

Previously:

"Dang Jake," I whispered, "It must be nice never getting cold." I said as I snuggled further into his embrace.

His arms tightened around me, "Yeah, but sometimes I miss it. But I don't regret it right now, because it is letting me hold you in my arms." He said, burying his head in my hair. I teasingly shook my head and he just squeezed me with his arms, getting me to hold still. I relaxed further against him and let his Dad's deep voice weaving intricate tales and Jakes heat lull me into a light sleep.

Chapter four

I was woken up by two hands squeezing my sides, causing me to jump and immediately go on full alert as I jumped up and away and jumped over the log, spinning my heel to face whatever had shaken me from sleep. Jake sat there trying to hide his laugh at my expression and stood up, stepping over the log I had jumped over and walked over towards me, stopping a few feet shy and turning his head towards the forest.

A few seconds later, a guy a few years older than Jake appeared, yelling, "Jake, Sam, we need to go to the forest, now!" He spoke frantically. Jake and a boy I'm assuming was named Sam sprinted into the cover of the trees and disappeared from sight. I looked around at the others that were there with confusion.

A girl about my age came over and sat next to me, "Oh don't worry about it, they'll be back soon. It's all part of the thing that they do for the counsel. Sometimes there is something serious and they run off immediately. Don't worry, they'll be perfectly fine! I'm Kim by the way!" They girl said, holding out her hand to me.

I smiled and shook it, "I'm Bella," I said, smiling sheepishly.

Kim laughed and patted my knee, "Well Bella, I think we're going to get along just fine!"

I smiled as reassuringly as I could and scanned the tree line before focusing back on Kim as she introduced me to everyone. I quickly remembered the two boys that Jake had been wrestling with as Quil and Embry. The other boy that caught my attention was Seth who was sitting his sister Leah. Leah was puzzling to me, she never really made any effort to socialize and when asked questions, she just answered as short and simple as possible, choosing to keep to herself and wearing a near permanent scowl. I frowned and looked around at the others that were here, just a few but enough that I lost track of time when I suddenly felt my phone vibrate, alerting me of the time and that Charlie was expecting me home soon.

I waited around for a little while longer but the time grew later and I figured that it was time I headed home so after telling everyone goodbye and Emily to tell Jake that I would see him later, I started walking in the direction of my car and headed home, not even remembering the drive or changing into my pajamas, only that the moment my head hit the pillow, the day's activities wore me out and I fell immediately into a deep sleep.

I had the same dream I had a few night ago where me and Edward fight before a wolf that, if it were standing next to a horse, would probably triumph over it in height and stance. The dream seemed to be slower than last time I watched it. I heard the word vampire clearly and stand out like a bell that echoed inside my head. It made the ridiculous thought that Edward and his 'family' might be vampires ring through my head. It would explain a lot about them. I watched the scene before me and waited to see if I got se see more of it than last time. But alas, the minute the bright white light exploded around me, I woke with a start, panting and sweating.

The day progressed like normal, but seemed to go by quickly as it seemed not only an hour after I had arrived at school, I was already on my way home. I kept shifting in my seat since I just couldn't seem to get comfortable and decided that when I got home I would just take a long hot shower to try and relieve the tension in my shoulders and back.

I took a long hot shower and stayed in until the water started getting cold. I got out and looked in the mirror and discovered that I had still stiff muscles so I decided to go for a run to try and loosen up my muscles. I put on some yoga shorts with sweats over then and a sports bra under a light weight jacket. I put my hair in a ponytail and slipped on my running shoes. I slid my cell phone in my bra, (I know, classy) and walked downstairs. I didn't have to look any further to know that Charlie was at work. I just didn't feel another presence in the house. I passed by the calendar as I was walking down the stairs when I passed a calendar and saw today's date, June 13. I gasped. On that day circled in red pen was "Bella's 18th Birthday" written in my dad's sloppy handwriting. I had completely forgotten. I really hope that my dad doesn't do anything to extreme for my birthday. I would be happy with just a quiet dinner with him and maybe Jake and Billy. I sighed as I opened the back door, plugged my earphones, turned on my music and started running.

I ran into the woods, my feet never tangling on any of the weeds of roots that would have normally sent me hurtling toward the ground and fall on my face. I smiled and pushed myself faster loving the wind in my hair and the adrenaline that seemed to pour constantly into my veins. I ran and brushed my fingers along the trees and bushes that were next to me, their leaves feeling like feathers, kissing my fingertips. The trees began to thin and I soon found myself in a rather large field that had small creek and thousands of gold and white flowers blooming everywhere. I smiled and walked over to the little water source. I stripped my feet of my shoes and let my feet hang in the water. I stopped my music and put my phone beside my shoes and took off my jacket and sweats. It had turned out to be a warmer day than I had expected and the sun was actually making an appearance. I just swayed my feet in the water and basked in the heat that only the sun could offer, I closed my eyes and lay on my back, completely absorbed in the serenity that only the forest could offer me. Maybe if I had had my eyes open, I would have seen the ghastly pale figure approach me and stare curiously at me. It wasn't until a gentle breeze blew the sickeningly sweet scent that was mixed with bleach toward me, did my eyes fly open.

I stared at the dark skinned figure before be who was sporting a head of dreadlocks and eyes that were black as night and an involuntary shiver ran up my spine as I recalled from the stories yesterday that when a vampire's eyes were black, it meant that they needed to feed and were extremely thirsty. I sat up quickly and stared at the too perfect creature before me. He smiled, "I'm sorry for bothering you, it's just that your scent was so intriguing, that I had to come and see who possessed such a mouthwatering scent. I figured it was a pretty girl, and look, here you are." He smiled at me, revealing two long incisors in his mouth. My throat got very dry as I felt the panic rise within me. I pushed it away, determined to not let him know that I was frightened of him. I stood up on shaky legs and faced him; my voice wavered as I spoke, "Who are you?"

He smiled down at me, "Who I am you ask? My name is Laurent, but that will hardly matter in a couple of minutes." He smiled kindly at me, but his eyes betrayed him. In plain view of his eyes you could see the malice in them, and a hunger directed at me. I shivered. "Why won't it matter?" I felt I knew the answer but I wanted to be sure.

"Well my dear, you'll be dead soon, that is why it does not matter." He stepped closer to me and I started shaking. "Oh no no no… don't be afraid. I am doing you a kindness." How is killing me a kindness? "And how exactly is killing me a kindness?" He smiled, "My partner, Victoria, came across your scent a while ago and wanted you all to herself. She thought that no human should have blood that smelled so good. She was going to plan on killing you slowly, painfully, whereas I plan to make it quick. I promise." I began shaking harder. He was in front of me now and ran the back of his hand down my face in an attempt to soothe me, my shaking only increased.

"Calm down, the calmer you are, the less it will hurt." He now had both hands pressed against my face. I sharply turned my head to the side and stepped away. His scent was choking me. He smelled of bleach and it was sickeningly sweet to my sence of smell. I backed away. "Stay away from me," I warned, feeling a hatred boil deep inside me. He tilted his head to the side and advanced on me. I fell to the forest floor and a few sobs escaped my throat.

He kneeled in front of me, "Don't cry dear, I will make it look as though it was an animal attack. You family will weep for you, but eventually they will move on. Everything is going to be ok. Your kind was eliminated but apparently there was a forgotten bloodline. Your kind wasn't meant to exist; I need to end it before the gene can be passed on further. Don't worry, your family will forget about you eventually and I will make it as painless as I can." I started crying harder, I couldn't just leave my family. What about the guys and Jake and what about Charlie? My mother left him, how could I do the same? Sure he has Billy, but how will he cope with having lost a daughter? But what did he mean about my blood line? Fury rose within me as I stood up, all sobs halted from coming out of my throat. I glared at Laurent who was smiling at me with his mouth open, showing off his incisors. The shaking doubled from what it previously was and I fell back down to the forest floor as I growled. Wait, I growled?

Laurent smiled sympathetically. "I know dearie, accepting the inevitable isn't easy but it needs to be done. The sooner you accept you fate the better. You don't even smell like your past the age of 18 which means that you have yet to discover you true form, meaning that you will be gaining nothing, and losing lots. It will also make it easier for me to extinguish you if you haven't changed yet. So calm down and this will be over before you could say even, yell for help." He laughed and raised his hand. The tremors in my body seemed to make me explode out of my skin and with a flash of blinding white, the next thing I knew, I was looking down at Laurent and he was backing away fearfully. Wait, he was scared of me? Well I wasn't about to let anything change that as I continued to pursue him. I was still growling at him when he turned around and ran full speed into the forest, moving in a blur. _**VAMPIRE! BURN! BURN!**_ I chased after him, not entirely sure on how I came to that conclusion but I did and I didn't question it since this voice thing seemed to know what to do.

I easily caught up to Laurent and I jumped on his back. Growling at him, he rolled over but I still had him pinned. I snapped my jaws in his face and growled. He closed his eyes and I felt his body go limp. I clamped my razor sharp teeth around his neck and jerked my head to the side. The sound of grinding granite assaulted my ears and I dropped the head, looking down at where it landed when my eyes landed on two pairs of giant paws. A yelp escaped my throat as I ran to the creek, peering down inside. The shock of what I saw made me yelp and back away. I ran back to Laurent's decapitated corpse and stared at it.

I remember Billy saying that if the vampire's weren't burned into their rightful place, hell, then they could put themselves back together. I glared angrily at Laurent's body and huffed. I guess that I could just tear it apart bit by bit and then bury it to come back for it later to burn. I tore of each of his hands and buried those and then his arms were next. After that I tore off his feet, calves, thighs, and then tore his torso in half. If he somehow did manage to un-bury himself it was going to take a hell of a long time. I barked happily before shaking my head at the unfamiliar yet happy noise and then focused on the more imminent problem; how to phase back into a human.

I just sat there for a while, thinking it over, but nothing was coming to me. _**Just calm yourself down and the control will be relinquished back to you,**_a soft and kind voice spoke to me in my head. Once I got over the shock of hearing it, I decided to do just what it said and I sat up and decided to go for a run. I started with a slow jog and that seemed too easy. After that I was running, but I still wasn't going fast enough. I then began sprinting and if I could have in this form, I'm sure that a laugh would have escaped my throat. I barked at the trees and pushed myself faster and harder than I ever have before. I just kept running, but I wasn't going in the direction of my home, I just wanted to see if I was able to figure out how to phase back before I went home. I continued running until I found myself in a clearing in the middle of the forest that had a white house, no, mansion, just resting on a hill. I ran close to the trees and that same sickeningly sweet smell hit my nose that Laurent had on him. A low growl escaped my throat and I slowed down, trying to locate where the smell was coming from when all of a sudden I looked up and saw that around me in a half circle, were a group of vampires from what I knew now, them otherwise being known as the Cullen's. Another growl came out of my throat as I faced them, wondering how on earth I was going to be able to take them all on since surely they would attack an unfamiliar creature in their territory. A light blonde vampire that I recognized at Jasper slowly walked a few steps towards me with his hands up. I tensed and growled and he nodded and backed away, seeming slightly disappointed.

"Is it true Carlisle? Is there a forgotten bloodline?" A pixie shaped vamp spoke up. Carlisle tilted his head to the side.

"It seems so Alice. I mean it's not like we see these kind every day. I mean look at her back, that right there is a dead giveaway. And her stance clearly shows that she is female, not that there could even be a male of her kind," The leader as it looked, Carlisle, smiled at me and looked at me in the same way as one might to see if they, oh, I don't know, saw a giant wolf running through the forest and had no idea why is was so large. "These creatures were said to have been extinguished by the likes of our kind, but it seems that a bloodline was forgotten." He smiled at this. Alice walked, more like danced, her way over to Carlisle and then took a tentative step towards me. I growled and took a step back. Her tinkling laugh assaulted my ears and I felt them lying flat against my skull as a whine left my muzzle.

Jasper went up to Alice and pulled her back. "Alice, don't startle it. We don't want to scare her off." He said reprimanding her.

"I'm sorry Jazz; it's just that I can't get any readings on her. I tried looking into her future to see if we would become friends and all I saw was black."

"I cannot access her mind either. I hear nothing, just blank silence." Edward said, tilting his head to the side like a confused dog and stepping closer to me. I growled and backed away further, honestly these vamps were scaring me.

"Oh no, don't go!" Alice whined. I backed up faster, unable to stop the whines coming from my throat.

"Alice, let her go, she probably has somewhere to be and is likely frightened." Jasper reprimanded her again, but lightened the mood by planting a chaste kiss on her temple. She sighed and waved at me, I took that as my cue to leave and ran as fast as I could out of there.

I ran through the forest and back to the clearing where my stuff was and scooped up my phone and shoes in my mouth while I looked at the rest of my clothes which were completely shredded. Then I saw my jacket and sweats and as best as I was able to, opened up my jacket, tucking everything inside and folding it up, grabbing the ends in my mouth as I began running home and found myself in my backyard. I backed up into the trees so that no one would see me and thought on how to change back. I dropped my stuff where I was and began pacing, getting more and more worked up the longer I was in this form. _**Relax**__, _that same voice spoke to me and I immediately did what it said, trusting it without even knowing why or how. The fact that I didn't know what it was and that I might be schizophrenic for this before the voice hummed a soft, light tune and I immediately relaxed without my consent and I found myself kneeling on the forest floor, naked. I blushed and stayed in the trees as I dressed and circled to the front of my house and sighed in relief, the cruiser wasn't there so I went back to the back door and in through the door. I ran up to my room and threw my stuff on my bed. I looked at the clock and saw that it was just around 5 so I picked up my phone and texted Jake.

'Hey Jake! I need to talk to you, are you doing anything today?' I sent him and a minute later he replied.

'You just can't get enough of me, can you Bells?' I could almost see the smirk that was surely planted on his face as he teased me. Well two can play at this game.

'Actually I was going to see if you knew where Quil was. I miss him.' I smiled as I hit send. My phone buzzed almost instantaneously.

'But… but… Bella! I'm free today! Wanna hang out?' I smiled at him.

'But where is Quil? I miss his laugh. He was so funny yesterday and told me so many things that I never knew about you Jake, were you ever going to tell me?' I sent it and smiled at my phone. It was so much fun to mess with Jake.

'I swear to god I am going to kill him! What did he tell you Bella!? I swear it isn't true!' Jake replied. I imagined him pacing his room with his phone in hand as he imagined all the ridiculous possibilities of what Quil might have told me.

'Relax Jake, I'm just teasing! I really want to see you again though, are you free today?' I replied after letting him worry for a few more minutes.

'Yeah Bells, I'll be over at your place in like twenty, ok?' He replied.

I smiled and replied 'okay' before I shut my phone. I took one more quick shower, having to get my hair wet since it was tangled and knotted and I made a mental note to get it cut later to a more reasonable length until I can figure out what the heck happened and get it under control. I finished tying my wet hair up in a messy bun just as the doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs, jumping the last few and realized that I over estimated and was going to end up tripping forward. _**Bend your knees and lean back**__, _the voice said and I did it and skid to a stop in front of the door. Shaking the absurdness of it away I opened the door to reveal Jake's smiling face. I stood there for a minute, looking Jake over; did he ever wear a shirt? I ignored it and easily returned his grin and allowing him to go inside. I closed the door and we walked over and sat on the couch.

"So, Bella, why did you want me to come over?" Jake said as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

I tucked my feet under me, unconsciously moving closer to Jake and wrung my hands nervously before it all just came flowing out of my mouth without any control, "Jake, do you believe in the existence of… ok you're going to think I'm crazy when I say this but hear me out… and I mean this is going to sound completely absurd because there is no possible way that this could be real I mean my eyes could have been playing tricks on me but I just didn't know so I thought that I could just ask you and maybe you would know if-" Jake cut off my rambling but placing his hand over my mouth. I took a breath through my nose, his scent reaching it and chasing away any lingering fragrance of vampire and calming me. I sighed in relief, "Thanks Jake."

He smiled, "No problem, just take a breath and tell me what you wanted to before you started rambling on and on about nonsense." He was still smiling and I couldn't help but smile back, he was just so easy to be around and could always help me.

"Ok Jake but this is going to sound really weird, but, do believe in like the existence of vampires?" I looked down to the side, Jake was probably going to think I was mental after this conversation but I needed answers. Jake still hadn't said anything. I looked up to find him staring at me with his eyes wide. I waved my hand in front of his face and he snapped back to reality. "Jake? What happened back there? You're shaking Jake! What's going on?"

His shaking calmed down a little bit as I placed my hand on his bicep but it was still defiantly there. He looked me in the eyes; his were full of concern, before he regained composure and looked at me. "What are you talking about Bella? Vampires? That's not normal Hun." He may have been trying to brush it off as nothing was there, but I saw the concern still in his eyes. I sighed, for some reason I had wanted him to believe me. I looked into his eyes, my eyes held a little annoyance. I knew Jake was lying to me; he never could lie to me.

"Vampires Jake, are they real or not?" He cleared his throat and looked at me funny, "Are you serious Bells? Vampires? You've gotta be joking." I shook my head and stood up walking away.

"I knew this would be a waste of time," I stomped off only to be halted by Jake who grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me back. "Is that all you asked me to come here for, to ask me if I believed in fairytale monsters? What if I did? What would you do then?" He returned to his sharp face and stared at me with surprise on his face. I sighed.

"Well, if you had believed me, I would have been able to tell you something about me." I said with a hard expression on my face. Jake's eyebrows rose up as he crossed his arms over his chest. I glared and walked next to him. I crept up onto the tips of my toes and whispered in his ear, "I killed one…"


	5. Welcome to the Pack

Wild

Previously:

"I knew this would be a waste of time," I stomped off only to be halted by Jake who grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me back. "Is that all you came here for, to ask me if I believed in fairytale monsters? What if I did? What would you do then?" He returned to his sharp face and stared at me with surprise on his face. I sighed.

"Well, if you had believed me, I would have been able to tell you something about me." I said with a hard expression on my face. Jake's eyebrows rose up as he crossed his arms over his chest. I glared and walked next to him. I crept up onto the tips of my toes and whispered in his ear, "I killed one…"

Chapter five

"I killed one…" I whispered in his ear. He froze and looked back at me with disbelief. He shook his head and took a step back as if he needed to steady himself. I started freaking out; maybe telling him was a bad decision. I had already been aware of the existence of vampires but having someone tell you that your bed time stories when you were a child are real, can come as a shock. I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook him gently which caused him to snap out of it. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him so that I was facing him. I sat in front of him and his hands were on my shoulders while he looked me dead on in the eye.

"Bella, what do you mean, how were you able to destroy a vampire?" He looked at me, showing no hint of humor in his face or in his voice. I swallowed past the lump in my throat and thought carefully on how to continue.

"Are you telling me that you believe in the existence of vampires Jake?" If he was just toying with me, I don't know what I would do. He sighed and nodded his head, "Yes Bells, I do believe in vampires. Now are you going to tell me how you managed to destroy one?"

Once again I swallowed past the lump and pinched the bridge on my nose, sighing before looking Jake in the eye. "Jake, promise me that after I tell you, you won't freak out, ok?" He nodded his head slowly and waited for me to continue. I got up and held out my hand, "Follow me, it's easier for me to show you than to try and explain it to you." We walked outside after I grabbed a spare set of clothes and a lighter. He looked at the extra set of clothes and the lighter that was in my hand and his eyes widened. I started walking into the woods and motioned for him to follow me. When I was sure he was I gradually started going faster and faster until I was running and Jake was right beside me. It was so much different than when I was running before I was shifting and was surprised that Jake was able to keep up with me.

We reached the clearing in a fourth of the time that it took me for the first time. I walked over to where I had tore apart Laurent's body and buried it, digging up the eleven parts that I detached from his body and piling them together and pulling out the lighter and lighting a twig before dropping it on the pile and watching the purple flame envelope the pieces and remove Laurent's body from this earth, once and for all. "Goodbye, Laurent." I whispered before turning back to Jake who had his mouth hanging open and was gaping at me.

"How did you know how to do that? I never would have thought that, you, of all people, would have known how to do that." He said, confusion written on his face while he watched the fire burn into ash. I also watched the fire burn until it completely extinguished itself before collecting myself quickly and facing Jake.

"Ok Jake, If you promise to not freak out, I will show you how I was able to destroy this leech that I once knew, which I will talk about later." Jake nodded his head and I took a deep breath before I realized that I didn't know how to change into it, I guess I didn't think this far ahead. _**You must remember the feeling Isabella, remember the feel of the earth under the pads of your feet and the exhilarating feeling of the wind in your fur.**_ I once again found myself listening to the soft feminine voice and felt the heat surge up my spine and the familiar white coating that accompanied it and the next thing I knew, I exploded out of my skin and landed on all fours in front of Jake and barked lightly at him, waiting to see how he would react. He was frozen. I knew this was a bad idea. I huffed and started pacing back and forth while growling lowly and digging my nails into the ground. I huffed and sat down, looking at Jake and was honestly surprised to find him staring at me, smiling. I tilted my overly large head to the side and whined at him. He laughed at walked up to me and ran his fingers through the fur on the top of my head while I made a growl like noise in pleasure. He laughed again and took my head in his hands, "Welcome to the La Push pack, sis."

Now it was my turn to drop open my mouth. He laughed at me and went into the bushes, I felt a shift in the air and the next thing I knew, a giant russet brown wolf walked out of the bushes with a retarded grin on its face. It barked at me and I just shook my head, emitting a barking laugh. A new voice entered my head.

_Bella? Can you hear me? _

I shook my head to try to clear it, first I turn into a giant animal, and now I am hearing voices. I am going insane. I continued to shake my head as I began pacing, the other wolf mirroring my steps until I began freaking out more and panting.

_WHY! Why did this have to happen to me? Why does it seem that I always fall prey to the supernatural stuff._ I thought to myself, or so I thought. The big wolf I could tell wasn't a threat, but that didn't make his size any less intimidating. He stood up to his full height and stopped me, making me sit. He sat down next to me and started rubbing his head against mine, creating a rumbling noise, like a soft growl, in his chest, soothing me. My panting calmed down to measured breaths and I stopped shaking, enjoying the familiarity of the wolf in front of me, allowing his presence to soothe me. The way we were positioned allowed me to inhale his scent, pine and cinnamon, **Family. **My wolf relaxed further and laid down, that giant wolf laying on top of me, but in no way hurting me, it was a comfortable, warm, weight. The wolf continued that rumbling in his chest and I could feel it on my back, causing my own wolf to create that noise as well.

_You're not going insane Bella. That giant wolf in front of you, that's me. You are a part of the La Push pack now which means that you share a mind with whoever else is phased at the moment. In total, everyone in the pack is me, Sam, Jared, Embry and now you. The pack mind can get kind of annoying but I can teach you how to block your thoughts. If you just imagine a wall around your head that blocks out our voices, that should work and you won't be able to hear us anymore. And to be able to hear us again, just imagine the wall disappearing, it's as easy as that. But most of the time, we are so used to hearing each other's thoughts. But if one of us has our metaphorical shield up and we need your attention, we howl. We also howl when we need to have a pack meeting. Whoever howls, all the other shifters, that's what we're called, all run to whoever howled and communicate through the pack mind. Am I loading you up with too much information because I can shut up now if you want me to?_

I gave another barky laugh and looked back at Jake. _Were you saying something? I had my brain blocked off from your annoying rambling._ I let out another barking laugh and Jake growled at me. I growled too and stood up next to him and only shrunk back when I saw that he towered over me by about two feet. I shrunk away and bowed my head. I laughed again and pushed him with my paw. He growled and I took off running with him on my heels. I ran back to where I put my clothes and grabbed them in my mouth on the run and ran to find that Jake had put his on a bush and I grabbed those too before taking off towards La Push. I ran ahead of Jake for he wasn't able to keep up with me since I could bend around the trees easier with my smaller size but he wasn't too far behind either. I ran and I got to a clearing and quickly phased back and threw on my clothes, tossing Jake's next to me and then Jake came barreling into the clearing to find me laughing while leaning against a tree.

"You're so slow Jake! I had you beat by a good few minutes! That's a little sad there bro." I was still laughing. Jake gave me a wolfy smile and howled into the air. I don't know why but that sound just relaxed me. My muscles un-flexed and I just leaned against the tree. Jake finished and I tossed him his clothes which he caught and then went into a bush to change. I smiled and leaned against the tree. I heard a rustling and expected it to be Jake, which it was, but he was joined by a few others which I expected to be Embry, Jared and Sam.

They came up to me and I stood up, taking in their appearances and subtly, their scents. From one I picked up on sandalwood and mint, another registered as cotton and freshly mowed grass while the last one smelled like honeysuckle and apples and rain, all of the registering that familiar scent of family to my nose and causing an unconscious smile to grace all of our faces. In human form I was just a few inches shy of the tops of their heads. I stood quite a bit taller than I did before I had changed, but they were still a bit taller than me. Jake stood the tallest of all of them and I assumed that he would be taller than them in their wolf form since he was taller than them now.

The boy that had a sharp face and stood the second tallest with black hair spoke, "Why did you call us here Jake?"

"Well guys, I thought that you would like to know that the first ever female shifter among us. Miss Bella Swan." I smiled and gave a dramatic bow before righting myself and giving a little laugh. The other one who has yet to speak smiled and held out his hand. "Hey, I'm Embry and this silent-brooding man is Sam and that cheeky monkey over there is Jared. We're the other shifters in the La Push tribe. When did you first shift?" He was so cute with the little dimples that appeared on his cheeks with the slightest twitch of them.

I smiled, "Just a few hours ago actually. I came to Jacob once I had shifted and asked him about vampires and tried to get him to tell me if he believed, which he said he does, and then I showed him what I shifted into and he shifted into his fur ball form too." I laughed again and smiled at Jake. "Then we raced here and he called for you guys."

"Wow. I have to say I am fairly impressed. It took me a few months to calm down enough to change back, given that I was completely on my own, and it took Jared here the entire afternoon, and Jake was freaking out and took down about half the forest before I found him and then after that it took him around a day to change back." Sam said smiling. "How long were you phased for the first time before you figures out how to shift back?"

I thought about this for a minute before answering, "About two and a half hours." His eyes widened but he quickly regained his composure. "So, if you guys call yourselves a 'pack,' if you're a pack, who's the Alpha?" Saying this Jake smiled, "That would be me, because it's in my genes." Jake smiled and looked at me, "And that means that if you become a part of this pack, which you don't really have a choice of whether you want to or not, I am your Alpha as well." He smiled down at me but I squared up with him to, he was still taller than me and I eventually shrunk back.

Jake just smiled, "Don't worry Bells, I won't abuse it, I am a good leader, I promise."

I smiled back easily, "Good, cause if you weren't, you'd meet the same fate that Laurent did, do you want that?" I said, laughing when he shuddered playhfully.

The guys looked confused, "Who's Laurent?" Same asked.

"Laurent was a vampire who dared to cross me. He actually made me change for the first time by making me so angry. But I took care of him no problem. But he said a bunch of things that were so weird like forgotten blood line and how my kind wasn't meant to exist and a whole bunch of other stuff." I broke off getting a little sad again about him talking about how my family would just get over my death and my friends would forget about me and I lost it. I felt the white heat run up my arms and looked down, trying to regain control and saw that when I felt this heat and anger, I actually glowed. I would have to learn how to control that in public. I huffed and sat down on the ground, putting my back to the tree. I felt Jake sit next to me; I just knew it was him by his scent, pine and cinnamon. I wrapped my arms around him and held on tightly, "Promise you'll never leave me Jake. Laurent said you wouldn't care if I died." At this, Jake grabbed my arms and detangled himself from my grip and took my face in his hands.

"First of all Bells, you're my best friend, of course I would miss you, and second, why would you listen to the leech anyways? He doesn't know who he's messing with. Come on; let's forget about him, we need to go show the elders what you are." He took my hand and pulled me up before trapping me in his bear hug and spinning me around. He set me down smiling and I was giggling. "Now who are the Elders?" I asked Jake.

"They are kind of like the chiefs and leaders of the tribe and the only other people besides our families that know what we are. They need to be informed that we have a new member of the pack." I nodded my head, that's reasonable.

"Are we walking there? Or running?" I smiled. If we ran, I was pretty sure that I could have them all beat. I smiled and without waiting for an answer, went into the forest and took my clothes off and shifted, grabbing my clothes in my mouth and walking out to the boys. They stood together with Jake in the middle and Sam and Embry on each side. I was right. Jake was around a foot taller than all of them, almost two feet with Embry. I dropped my clothes and barked and got down on my front legs like my old dog used to do when he wanted to play. Jake smiled and me and shook his head, copying me and then he took off running around the circle. _Catch me if you can!_ Jake said. I barked again and easily caught up to him and jumped on him, pinning him easily. I barked in his face and then smiled. He howled and the next thing I knew, two more shapes tackled me from the sides. I was immediately pinned. A giant black wolf was on top of my and a light brown wolf was growling happily in my face. I used my hind legs and flipped the black wolf off me and growled at them all.

_OK! Three against one is totally not fair Jacob!_ I huffed and glared at him. He just sat down and smiled at me.

_Never underestimate loyalty Bells_. I growled at him and stood up, standing next to him while trying to give him my most menacing glare.

_Watch it Jacob_. I growled before I found myself walking over to the three wolves that my wolf had yet to fully acquaint herself with. I walked by Sam and sat down, my wolf burying her head into the joint between his neck and shoulder and moved closer to him, deeply inhaling his scent of honeysuckle that had a faint scent of a female on it so I assumed that he was a mated wolf. I rubbed my head against his while he did the same to my back and I growled happily before moving on to the next wolf, Embry smelled of sandalwood and mint, a scent that was extremely calming and I just knew that when he found his imprint, she would very much enjoy it. I once again rubbed against him as he did the same to me, that low rumbling starting in both of our chests and carried on in mine as I walked up to Jared. He smelled of cotton, freshly mowed grass and citrus, like a perfume, telling me that he was also mated. My wolf increased her rumbling, happy that our pack brother was happy before going back to Jacob and rubbing once more against his side, loving how she had her families scent all over her and purring contentedly.

Jake barked a laugh and stood up. _Come on Bells, the elders will want to see you._ I walked over and took my clothes in my mouth before following where Jake took off running in a direction I hadn't been in and Embry and Sam flanked him while Jared stood further back next to Embry. I ran behind them since I didn't know where we were going. We soon arrived at a small brown building and the guys changed back, quickly pulling on their shorts which they kept tied around their ankle. I'm gonna have to do that, I said to myself, making a mental note as I turned back around when I was sure that they were properly dressed.

"Stay here Bella, it will be easier if the elders can just see you immediately like this." He said motioning to my giant form. I nodded and the three boys ran inside the building.

I dropped my clothes from my mouth and sat down and waited for a few minutes in the forest until the boys approached me with three other people. "Bella, this is Harry Clearwater, Quil Sr., and of course you know my dad. These are the La Push Quileute elders" I nodded and smiled at them which caused Jake to laugh. "You may be trying to smile Bells, but it looks creepy." I stood up to my full height and towered a whole three or four feet over Jacob and growled. He raised his hands in surrender and turned to the 'elders' who were staring at me. I laid down so that they wouldn't have to crane their neck so much, I was pretty tall, or at least, taller than them in this form. Their expressions were still shocked. Jake shook his father and Sam and Embry shook the others. They immediately snapped back.

"Bella? That's you?" Billy said. I nodded my big head before resting it on my paws. "Jake, wheel me over there so I can get a closer look." Jake nodded and wheeled Billy closer to me, "Over near her side Jake. Don't worry Bella, I'm not going to hurt you, I just need to get a better look at you." I nodded and sighed, lying completely still. I felt Billy run his hands over my side and a hum came from my throat at the touch. Then I felt a small pull and a sharp pain come from my side and I yelped and stood up, backing away from Billy and growling and whining from the pain as I looked at Billy. Jake rounded on his father and a growl so meanacing that even I flattened my ears tore from his throat and past his snarling teeth. He towered over his father before a whine from me made him take a few steps towards me, taking calming breaths.

"I'm sorry Bella," Billy said, looking at his son confused before he smiled softly and turned back to me, "But I had to be sure. Jake, look at Bella and tell me what you think her coat is made out of."

Jake took a step closer to me and looked at my side. "Fur and some other kind of it that looks less dense," he said as he ran a hand over the area where his dad pulled something from me.

"Yes Jake, she does have some fur on her like around her face, neck, tail and legs, but look closely at her side, what is that?"

Jake walked closer to me and I tensed up, not wanting him to do what Billy did. "It almost looks like, feathers."

"Right you are again my boy, those are feathers. Look here," Billy held up a feather in his hand. "I took this from her side. Sorry again about that Bella, but I won't be doing that again, I promise you." I huffed and relaxed, glad that he wasn't going to do it again, because it hurt like you wouldn't believe. Jake came up next to me and rubbed my side where his father pulled out the feather and I tensed before relaxing and another hum came out of my throat as my wolf recognized our pack brother easing the pain away. Jake smiled and continued to do this, running his hand under the feathers and scratching the skin before smoothing the feathers back into place. He then growled as he knelt closer to a certain spot and I turned to see what it was and saw a small red spot forming on my white coat, the contrast making it stand out obviously. Jake growled and without any warning, shifted forms and nudged me further back, away from his father by just a few more feet where he then sat down and began cleaning the small wound. I wanted to shrink away from him, but my wolf's content purr made it so that I wouldn't.

Billy cleared his throat and Jake and I focused back on him, Jake with a growl. "This can only mean one thing, but I think that it would be better explained from your father Bella." I looked at him and my eyes widened. I huffed and growled and stood up and started pacing. Did he mean that my father knew what was happening to me and he never bothered to tell me? I huffed and clawed at the ground before continuing to pace, ignoring Jake as he whined unhappy that I moved. Well if my father knew what was going on with me, might as well get him to tell me. I growled and picked my clothes up before taking off running in the forest. I heard Jake barking at me behind me but I was faster than him, he would never be able to catch me. I ran through the trees, dodging them and making a beeline for my house. I neared a street and stopped, looking for anyone who might see me before jumping across it and continuing in the forest to my house. I made it there and threw on my clothes before bolting in through the back door.

Charlie jumped up from his position in his recliner and looked sternly at me, "Geez Bella! Calm down! You scared me!"

I only got angrier, "Calm down! You want me to calm down! And you say that I scared you? Try finding out that your father has kept possibly the biggest SECRET in my life from you your whole life and had to find out about it alone! I went through that alone and you expect me to be calm?" I was screaming and crying now, my wolf whimpering inside me at the thought of betrayal from our father. Charlie opened his arms and I launched myself into them, "Why dad? Why didn't you tell me?" I was sobbing into his shirt. He cleared his throat and I looked at him through my watery eyes.

"Just let me explain, ok Bells? You see, on my side of the family, every women in it has turned into what I'm sure you discovered yourself, a wolf that has feathers. They are called The Prey. The Prey have been around for hundreds of generations and with each one they just get stronger and stronger. You know that you are half French right?" I nodded my head. "And you also know that I am a descendant from a powerful Indian leader from in France, right?" I nodded again. "Well, a long time ago, my French tribe was under attack by the cold ones, vampires. Entire villages were drained in the dead of night when everyone would be asleep. The men sent prayers to their god, Hades, to take their soul and give them the powers of a beast to defend their women. Hades was a very greedy god and took their souls and replaced them with terrifying wolf-men to protect their villages. They were unsuccessful. The cold ones were to powerful and easily destroyed most of the wolf-men. The men prayed for the beast to be wiped out and they offered a few sacrifices. Hades accepted the sacrifices and took back the wolf-men spirits and replaced them with their original spirits. The women were torn because it was the men's job to protect the village and provide the food while they were supposed to take care of the children and cook the food their husbands brought them. One night, the women gathered around a large fire while their husbands were asleep, and joined their hands in prayers. They didn't prey to the god of the underworld though; they chose the gentle god Artemis, goddess of the hunt, wilderness and wild animals. The women prayed to her to grant them strength and health and to be able to protect their families. The goddess was intrigued. She had seen normally only men pray to her to give them strength and power for them and their families, so when she saw the women praying, she decided to try it out. She blessed each of the women with the power of shifting into replicas of something of her own creation. Artemis had always loved wolves and dogs, but the idea of actually being able to shift into one, like the La Push Quileute tribe, yes I know that that group of boys in there can turn into giant dogs, had become increasingly interesting to her. She used her powers to combine her loyal companion, the hunting dog, with the flight powers of those she envied, the angels. But she only gave a few special ones the power of flight, so that they could be her companions, and named them, the Blessed and the others, the Prey. The Goddess' powerful mixes were sent into the souls of the tribe women and the tribe women were forever thankful and the blessed ones served as the goddess' companions for many generations. With this new ability, the women were able to successfully rid the villages of all of the cold ones and scare off the others and the blessed still remained loyal to the goddess. The goddess was so happy to have these loyal women around that she made it so that they had a gene put in the entire tribe so that the first born female of every member of the tribe had the ability to change and a few bloodlines had the ability to become the blessed and be her companions for years to come. I, being a direct descendant from that tribe had the gene and I fell in love with your mother, what my tribe would call, an outsider. I still fell for her none the less and we got married young and had you. I was thrilled but also worried. I had seen family members taken when they couldn't defend themselves, when they were vulnerable, and they had been killed because they had the gene but before they had reached the age to be able to defend themselves, and I didn't want there to be a chance for that to happen to you so I kept it hidden on the off chance that since you mother wasn't part of the tribe and didn't carry the gene, that you wouldn't inherit the gene from me. Apparently I was very wrong, but I was just concerned for your safety Bella. I'm sorry I kept that secret from you."

"And I'm glad we got to hear that so you didn't have to repeat it Charlie." Jake spoke from his position leaning against the door with Sam, Jared and Embry next to him. I glared at him and stood up, walking over to him and shoving him in the chest playfully.

"Why do you got to be so annoying Jake?" I huffed at him, glaring playfully and crossing my arms.

He smiled at me, "Aww come on Bells, you know you love me." I shrugged and Jake pulled me into a bear hug and out into the backyard where he spun me around and then we both landed in the grass laughing. Jake stood up and pulled me up after him and kept me close to him as Charlie walked outside.

"Bella, can I see what you look like shifted? I want to see if you have the wings or not. If not there is a way for you to enable them if you have the certain mark in your fur. It's almost like they kind of hide when they're not needed for those who are blessed to have the mark." I nodded me head and went into the bushes and stripped off my clothes and phased, walking out into the backyard. Charlie's eyes widened and he came over to me, I laid down to he could really see me.

"Ok Bella, it looks like you have the mark that lets you bring out your wings which is good that you can hide them because they are a pain to run with, or so your grandmother complained to me. Now you just need to pray to the goddess, and I know that this will sound crazy, but pray to the goddess for flight and in return say that you will grant her the loyalty of a lifelong companion. And if she grants you it, then you will be given wings that you can hide whenever you want or use when needed." I nodded my head and closed my eyes, oh great, here comes the weird part. _Oh great Goddess Artemis, grant me the power of flight to destroy the cold ones and protect my family. Grant me the power of flight and I will be you lifelong companion. Please great Goddess, let me protect. Let me keep the people I love from harm._

I laid there for a few minutes and waited, and then something I didn't expect happened. She responded.

_**Hello my lovely Blessed, do you recognize my voice? I would hope so. You say that you wish to be granted the power of flight? I will bestow upon you this great gift and you will become something of legend, I can sense it. I am granting you your wish and I am sure that you will become something great along with the accompanying tattoos. I am sure that this isn't the last time I will speak to you like this, I will be watching over you my Blessed Prey. Good luck my great daughter.**_

I stood up and shook my head and then a searing hot pain flashed up my spine. I fell to the floor whining and felt Charlie brushing my head with his hand and Jake rubbing under my chin. I winced and felt myself tremble as something large settled on my back and the pain vanished. I stood up and looked over my shoulder and sure enough, there, on my back, were two golden wings. I huffed and stretched and saw the wings widen and expand outwards from my body and gasped at their length, they were easily around ten feet long each, giving me a twenty foot wingspan. I tried moving them and found it easy as they responded to the thought. They were much lighter than they looked and moved easily without much thought, as easy as breathing. I moved them up and down faster and my front legs lifted off the ground. I barked and stopped moving them, landing lightly back on my paws. I rested my front legs firmly on the ground and looked at Jake and smiled. I took off running into the forest and felt the air change as the boys joined me. I reached the meadow where I killed Laurent and I stretched out my wings while running. I moved them straight up and then forced them down and I felt my legs lift off the ground and with a few more hard thrusts, I was in the air. I howled and I moved them faster and I went higher. I stayed relatively close to the tops of the tree line though and sped through the air. I found Jake and turned sharply and headed straight for him and at the last minute tilted my wings and went over him and landed behind him, but as I still wasn't used to them, I ended up flying heels over head over heels as I rolled on the grass, my wings automatically tucking themselves against me to avoid being injured in my tumbles. I barked and shook away my dizziness when I finally stopped rolling and Jake laughed at me.

_You have no idea how insanely jealous I am of you right now Bells, pure jealousy. See if you can figure out how to retract them back into your body._

I thought about just being a regular wolf and felt myself grow and the weight left my back. I looked at my back and found marks that I hadn't noticed before. They almost looked like a tattoos but I had it on my feathers. They were my blessed mark which was just a darker patch of gold fur where my wings disappeared from. I smiled and then ran back to my house. I phased back and put on my clothes and went into the bathroom and sure enough, I had three new tattoos. One on the side of my neck, one on my lower back, and one on my shoulder blades. When I twisted my neck, the tattoo on it shimmered and glowed a little.

_**These tattoo's signify who you are to the others of your tribe. The one on your lower back is possessed by all of the Prey but the one on your shoulder blades signifies you as a Blessed Prey. The one on your neck, however, hasn't ever been shown to any of you kind, it is special. It signifies you as something from legend, my daughter. You are different from the others of you kind and I cannot wait to see what you bring to this world. I am always going to be watching you Bella. I will be protecting you when you cannot defend yourself. Do not let me down. **_


	6. Pack Bonding

Wild

Previously:

I thought about just being a regular wolf and felt myself grow and the weight left my back. I looked at my back and found marks that I hadn't noticed before. They almost looked like a tattoos but I had it on my feathers. they were my blessed mark. I smiled and then ran back to my house. I phased back and put on my clothes and went into the bathroom and sure enough, I had three new tattoo's. One on the side of my neck, one on my lower back, and one on my shoulder blades. When I twisted my neck, the tattoo on it shimmered and glowed a little.

_**These tattoo's signify who you are to the others of your tribe. The one on your lower back is possessed by all of the Prey but the one on your shoulder blades signifies you as a Blessed Prey, but the one on your neck hasn't ever been shown to any of you kind, it is special. It signifies you as something from legend, my friend. You are different from the others of you kind and I cannot wait to see what you bring to this world. I am always going to be watching you Bella. I will be protecting you when you cannot defend yourself. Do not let me down. **_

Chapter 6

I stood there, shock freezing my limbs in place. I ran my finger over my tattoo on my neck, shivering as the warm tingle it gave me spread throughout my body, a pleasurable sigh escaping my lips. I shook my head, turning around to once more stare at the tattoos that now adorned my skin. The one on my neck was a tribal tattoo design, full of swirls and had three major points, the swirls making up those points and it formed the shape of a triangle without the harsh edges and had gaps in the sides, giving it a completely different look. The one on my shoulder blades was one that was immediately recognized as wings, but was made of curving lines of grey and black and blue. The last one on the small of my back was a circular tattoo that had the face of a woman and a wolf inside it. The woman and her curling hair made up the lower portion of the circle while the wolf made up the upper half, appearing as if it were leaping over her to protect her. I immediately knew that the face was supposed to resemble the goddess and the wolves her creation. I barely registered the knock on the door as I continued gazing in awe at the beautifully intricate designs that covered my skin. What did she mean? I couldn't turn into something of great, could I? Could it be possible that I underestimated my possible potential? The knocking on the door started up again, only more persistent. "Bells? Open the door!"I checked to make sure that I was presentable by making my hair cover the tattoo on my neck, but it still showed through. Oh well, I will just have to deal with Jake's temper about it.

I snapped out of my trance at the sound of my best friend's voice and ran down the stairs, skipping the last few and skidding to a halt in front of the front door."Hey Jake! What's up?" I asked looking up at him.

He looked down at me and smiled, but his smiled almost instantly disappeared as he grabbed my shoulder in one hand and moved my chin away with the other, "When did you get a tattoo Bella?" Jake yelled at me, his form vibrating angrily. I instinctually pulled him closer to me, wrapping my arms around his waist as my wolf created that purring to calm him. His shaking stopped and his arms wrapped around me tightly before nodding into my neck on the opposite side of my tattoo and he pulled away. I laughed and pointed to his shoulder. "The same way you got yours Jake, except I got mine just now once the goddess realized that a new wolf had been made." Jake released me and I rubbed my shoulder and moved my neck around. "Sorry for getting angry," Jake mumbled. "'S ok." I said shrugging. He smiled.

"But why do you have one? Do you really need it?" Jake tilted his head to the side and reminded me of a dog who looked at you funny after you were talking to it. I smiled, "Once again, for the same reason you got yours Jake," I motioned for him to come inside and closed the door behind him. "It's like a way for my tribe to recognize me or something. That's not the only one that I have though. I have two on my back, one of them on my shoulder blades and another on the small of my back," I turned around and pulled my shirt up so he could see before pulling it back down and turning around again. "The one on the small of my back is possessed by all of the Prey, supposedly showing the goddess and her creation, the one on my shoulder blades is only on the Blessed Prey, showing that we are the ones that have wings, but the one on my neck is special. It has never been on another Prey before apparently. It is a mark that signifies me of something from legend, something special, like being the goddess' associate, meaning that I have the ability to talk to her whenever I want and she responds. It's pretty cool but can also be kind of weird, but in a good way." Jake smiled and then his eyebrows knitted together in thought.

"What do you think Charlie will think of it?"Jake said, tilting his head to the side again. Oh man, what am I going to say to Charlie? He'll understand right? He came from this tribe. "I guess there is only one way to find out." I said as I stood up off the couch and walked out back where Charlie was talking to a few of the pack boys.

"Hey Bella!" My dad called to me, clapping Sam on the shoulder as he passed while Sam nodded. I raised an eyebrow at Sam and he smiled. I looked at my dad who smiled at me and clapped Jake on the shoulder too. "I still can't believe that you and Billy managed to keep a giant secret from us Jake, not that I wasn't fully capable of figuring it out on my own." Charlie said, crossing his arms. Jake raised his hands in mock surrender and smiled at the chief.

"It wasn't my story to tell chief. Believe me; I wanted to tell Bells so bad when it had first happened but my dad forbade it. He kept going on and on about secrets and tribal power and pride and a whole bunch of other things that had went down between you and him way back that was in no way related to the subject at hand, but he just kept on babbling on about some pretty interesting things chief. I'm still in awe at a few of the things that you and my dad pulled back then." Jake was smiling now and Charlie looked shocked. He closed his gaping mouth and stormed inside, mumbling something about good for nothing best friends. Me and Jake laughed and then walked over to where the rest of the pack was laughing and socializing.

Jake cleared his throat and seized all of our attention. "Bella, in light of recent events, we would like to formally invite you to be a part of the La Push Quileute wolf pack, to help us better protect out people. Will you join us?" Jake asked, holding out his hand. Embry kept poking my side, trying to get me to agree, but I had already put out my hand and watched as Jake's hand dwarfed mine and completely enclosed it. He smiled and picked me up and spun me around in a circle. I had to lock my arms around his neck in order to not be flung away. Jake's laughter caused my own to ensue.

When my own feet were finally touching the ground and I wasn't suspended in midair any longer, I looked at Sam who seemed to be smiling at my choice. I smiled back and then heard my dad yell in from the kitchen, "PIZZA'S HERE!" And just like that, the boys were tripping over themselves to get in there first. Except for me and Sam, we just stood there laughing at the whole display of stupidity. They didn't even notice Charlie walking around the side of the house towards us with the five pizza boxes, smiling knowingly that he knew the wolves would have large appetites. I laughed and handed one to Sam after taking a slice out of it. Then I took the remaining boxes but one from my dad and called out to the boys. "Come on guys! I might just eat it all!" and the thundering of the feet returned, but this time, headed straight for me. They weren't slowing down but looked like instead were propelling themselves faster towards me with devious grins on their faces. I laughed and jumped out of the way at the last minute, placing the boxes down on the ground and quickly walking away. The boys attacked the pizza boxes like they hadn't been fed in weeks when they had really just been fed a little while ago. I was amazed at the amount of food that they were able to fit into their stomachs but watched curiously as Jake waited for everyone else to start eating before he did so himself, must've been an Alpha thing. I smiled and watched the guys in amazement, they must've each have finished off an entire box of pizza on their own! I just stood there eating my single piece of pizza and a second one that I stole from Jakes when he wasn't looking before giving in and taking a box for my own.

I finished and took the garbage inside and threw it away and turned around to find that the pack had made themselves at home in my living room. Charlie didn't seem to mind at all, he just remain focused on the television, I question whether or not he even saw, or heard, them come in. I huffed and sat down next to Jake on the couch.

"Well, I think that we need to start our patrol shifts soon. Bella, in a few minutes, I will take you out and just show you what we do when we patrol."

"But Jake, she's not from the Quileute tribe, she won't be able to hear us." Sam said. I was confused. "I'm pretty sure that I will be able to hear you all just fine. You tromp around like your elephants!" I told at them smiling.

Sam shook his head slightly smiling too, "No Bella, that's not what I meant. When we are phased in the pack mind, we can communicate to each other in thought. It comes in handy when hunting a leech but when you're not, you have no privacy. But we learned to just shut down our brains and not let any thoughts enter our head. It helps a little but every once in a while, you'll slip up."

"Wait, Isn't that what we were doing earlier Jake, we were talking to each other with our thoughts?" Jake nodded, "I guess I am already a part of the pack." I said smiling. I felt something vibrating on my neck and raised my hand up to where the tattoo was and I swear I felt it vibrating. I moved the hair out of the way and put the backs of my fingers on it and sure enough, it was vibrating. And I'm not talking like a little hum, no it feels like someone stuck a phone in my neck and texted it on vibrate. Then it stopped. "Well that was weird." I said lowering my hand back to my side. Jake looked at me with an eyebrow quirked. "What was weird?" I put my hand back up to the tattoo, "I swear I felt this vibrating. But then it stopped. I don't know what happened." I lowered my hand again and shrugged. "Forget it; I think I'm going insane."

Jake leaned over and rested his head in my neck, inhaling softly and resting his nose on the mark, before leaning away and shrugging, I guess I was insane.

_**Never insane Bella. Just different.**_

Well that was a ton of help. What was I supposed to do now? What did that mean lady goddess?

_**Only time will tell.**_

Well that's just great. Now you're going to be one of those people from those old movies who only speaks in riddle? Huh?

_**Only time will tell.**_

Figures, oh well, "Come on; let's just forget about it for now. And since we are already connected, why don't you just show me where we will be patrolling?" Jake shrugged and we went into the woods to phase. We walked back out and once again, I towered over him.

**Bella? Can you hear me?** –I heard Jake say to me.

**Jake? Yeah I can hear you. I guess that this is going to be a hindrance and a help though, right?**

**Yeah, no more secrets between us Bells. Unless you can learn how to really control your thoughts, we are now open books to one another, which isn't that big of a difference because we would do that anyways. But we just need to focus now. Sam made a good point earlier, if you're going to help us with patrol, then you need to know where we patrol and the border line between our land, and the Cullen's territory.**

The Cullen's, now why did that sound so familiar. I stopped in my tracks, causing Jake to have to jump away last second to avoid running into me.

**What's up Bella? **Jake said and I felt a mental probe exploring my mind.

Jake found what he was looking for and growled. Walking up to my side and putting his nose to the joint in between my shoulder and neck, inhaling deeply and then growling louder than before.

**Why didn't you tell be earlier Bella! I swear to god if they had hurt you, I would have torn them apart! **Jake said, growling and pacing, his tail flicking angrily side to side.

I don't know what possessed me to do this, but I crouched down and rubbed my head against his chest, a light rumble forming in my chest and Jake immediately calmed down and wrapped himself around me, his paw coming around to rest on my back. I pushed up against him and rubbed my head into his neck, growling happily. After a few minutes, Jake's paw came off from around my back and I sat down, looking up at him.

We eventually got up and continued moving, Jake showing me the line that separated our territory from the Cullen's, which Jake wasn't happy about me running close to them, so he made me run on the inside so he could act as a barrier between me and them. The faint scent of vampire reached my nose and an involuntary growl came out of my snarling lips at the familiar scent.

**That smell, that's the Cullen coven's scent. I know it burns right now but that's just because you're newer. Eventually, it won't be as bad, I promise. **Jake told me, nudging me in the side to get me to continue moving.

We continued in this wide arc until Jake stopped, sniffing the air and the ground when a growl came out of his muzzle, past his bared teeth. I looked around and smelt the ground and I caught it too. It was almost the same scent as the Cullen's, but this one was way stronger. I growled and Jake looked at me and in sync, we lifted our heads into the sky and howled before shooting off to follow the fresh scent of the vampire. A minute later, more thoughts and voices were crammed into my head.

**Jake! What's going on man! I was sleeping when you howled!** –Embry

**Yeah man! Why'd you howl?** –Jared

**We came across a fresh vampire stench, one that is defiantly no more than a few minutes old. Poor Bells nearly gagged at the smell. It's horrible. Come over to the border line near the cliff drop off.** –Jake

I heard the sounds of several pairs of feet running towards us and in less than a minute, three wolves were in behind us, Sam, Embry, and Jared.

The minute they arrived, we ran off after the new scent and it kept getting stronger and stronger. Embry and I had continuous growls coming out of our throats as we pushed ourselves faster.

We raced on and the scent became unbearable. I grew my wings and pushed off, flying through the trees and spinning fast through the branches. I saw a figure running up ahead and snarled, pushing my wings faster. Jake must've seen her too because I saw his speed increase. The vampire must've heard us now because it ran faster, but it couldn't run fast enough.

I flew faster and got ahead and landed on the ground in front of it. I got up on my hind legs and braced my feet before opening my wings wide and bringing them forward, blowing a strong gust of wind forward, making the vampire loose his balance and skid into a tree and also making me fall onto my back, landing on my wings, hurting them. Jake and Sam caught up and each grabbed an arm of the vampire and tore them away before flinging them back into the bushes. Embry came next to me and helped me up by grabbing my scruff, being mindful of my wings, and he growled at the shrieking vampire.

My second encounter with a vampire, something I should be scared of right? But no… the only thing going through my head at that moment was, it's over? Well that wasn't much fun. Of course it wasn't completely over, but the vampire sure wasn't going to win. I mean how can you when both of your arms are gone? Jake raked his claws across the vampires face and it staggered towards me. I didn't think, only acted. I growled and sunk my teeth into his collar bone. He shrieked louder than before and tried to kick me but I was too quick. I picked him up off the ground with him still in a vise grip in my jaws and shook him wildly back and forth until his torso broke free from his neck and was flung into the forest.

I dropped his head and looked at my pack brothers. Jake was walking back in with the torso in his mouth and dropped it near where the other body parts had been placed. I picked up the head and dropped it on the top of the pile.

I sat down next to Jake and watched as Sam backed up into the forest and walked back out in his human form with something in his hand. I didn't get to wonder what it was long because he flipped open the top and flicked the wheel and a flame emerged. He tossed the lighter in the direction of the pile of vampire and it immediately caught to the flame. Sam walked back into the forest and emerged a wolf again. Jake nodded at Sam and then started a slow run back in the direction of La Push. I followed closely behind, retracting my wings back in.

We arrived back to La Push and gathered in a circle, still shifted.

**Its weird how we came across a single lone vampire, you'd think that it would be smart enough to smell our scent and run in the opposite direction. Also, don't they normally travel in groups, or covens, if you prefer that term.** –Jared

**Yeah, I mean why travel alone? Do you think that others near-by?** –Quil

**No I don't. If there were others near it, he surely would have called out for help. **–Sam

**I agree. Plus, we would have smelt them too. We can pick up a leeches scent from a mile away.** –Jake

**Well, I just hope that that was the last one we see for a while.** –Bella

**Yeah. Embry, Sam? Why don't the two of you take over patrolling while I answer any other questions that Bella has, alright? When we get back in a few hours, we should probably think of a new patrol schedule that we can include Bella in. With her joining us, the resting hours can be longer. And remember, if anything goes wrong, we are all only a howl away.** –Jake

**Sure thing Jake, come on Embry, you get the east and I'll double loop around the south before meeting you. **–Sam

**Come one Bella, we can go back to my house and any questions that I can't answer my dad most defiantly can. **–Jake

I nodded at the guys and took off and I followed Jake towards his house. We neared it and Jake just strolled out into his backyard. I stared at him and kept hidden in the foliage. I watched at he went to his garage and sniffed around on the ground until he came up with a rope and grabbed it in his teeth. I watched as he began walking towards me with the rope in his mouth and his garage door creaking open behind him. He turned around and dropped the rope, walking inside the garage. I ran in after him. I was shocked to see Jake just sitting in his garage in a pair of shorts. Why didn't he just change outside?

I walked behind his newly completed VW rabbit, being careful of my surroundings, and changed back into my clothes. I walked back out to Jake who was smiling and made room for me on his old beat up sofa. I sat down next to him and raised an eyebrow at him. "What was all that about? With the pulling the garage door open and stuff in wolf form?"

Jake just laughed, "Well, one night, I had gotten so angry that I ran out of the house and burst out of the only pair of shorts I had on me. When I calmed down enough I went to my backyard and shifted back and tried to make a quick getaway to my garage where an extra pair of shorts was and my dad caught me doing that and laughed so after I went in and put shorts on, I fastened a rope to the garage door so I wouldn't have to be embarrassed by my dad again. It has come in handy on several occasions. So I just left it there."

I smiled and looked around his garage, past memories coming back to me of all the times that me and Jake had spent in here and I found my smile getting wider. Jake just smiled at me and moved a lock of hair out of my face. I smiled at him and leaned back against the couch. I heard Jakes phone buzzed and opened an eye to look at him. He flipped open the screen and scanned it before frowning and typing a response and sliding it back in his pocket. I looked at him and tilted my head to the side.

"It's Paul, he's finally phased. We knew it was coming sooner or later, we just hoped that it would be later. Oh well, can't do anything about it now. Come on Bells, Sam needs help." Jake stood up and offered me his hand which I took and we ran to the forest again.

We approached a house and could hear snarls and yelps before we could see the fight. We entered the yard and saw a black wolf, Sam, on top of a new silver wolf with black markings. The wolf was stunningly beautiful. I stared at the battle, focusing on the silver wolf, and stood still, until the black one got his teeth around his neck and the silver one whined while the black one pinned him. I growled and ran to the black wolf, head butting him off the silver one and growling at him. I grew my wings and spread them out over me and the wolf beneath me. I turned and looked back at the silver wolf and found that it was staring at me with his big, deep green eyes. I lost myself in them. I turned towards him and just stared, unwilling to break the spell he had put me under and he looked as unwilling to break it as I did. I saw flickering emotions in his eyes, passing too quickly for me to get a read on them before they settled on one, love. I didn't know how long we stood there gazing at each other, but time wasn't important. I felt something cold nudge my side and saw the wolf look there and growl, showing his long, sharp teeth as he got down in a defensive position. I looked over to my left where the tap came from and saw Jake standing there in the same position that the new wolf was in.

I watched as Jake snarled and snapped in the wolf's direction and I growled at him, standing in between the two of them, my back to the unknown wolf as my wings once again spread out, hiding him from Jake's view, feeling extremely protective of him. Jake's eyes widened at me and he slowly got out of his stance. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes as he whined at me. I growled at him as I protected the newest wolf who was most likely confused. Jake looked at me and whimpered before turning on a heel and running into the forest. I watched him go before turning around to see the wolf. The wolf looked at me and gave me a wolfy smile. I easily returned it before backing up into the forest to change back. I quickly changed and ran back out to the wolf whose eyes were trained on me every second. I walked up to him and heard Sam whine in protest, but I ignored him. I walked closer to the wolf and held my hand out. My wolf put his snout to it and licked it and rubbed his head in my hand like what an actual dog would do. I laughed and scratched him behind the ear and he hummed, lying down on the forest floor.

I laughed and ran my hand through his fur that appeared rough and coarse but was silky and fine. I scratched him on the neck and his head turned, directing my hand to where he wanted it to go as his back leg started twitching. I moved my hand slightly forward and his humming increased as did the thumping of his back leg. I laughed harder at this and then my wolf licked me, which caused me to laugh even harder.

I grabbed the sides of the wolf's face now that he was calm and looked him in the eye, "You need to think happy human thoughts. Think happy human thoughts and then you will turn back into a human." My wolf nodded and I looked at Sam, a question in my eyes. Sam knew what I meant and nodded his head, bending around to grab the extra pair of shorts he had tied around his hind leg. He tossed them towards me and I looked back over my shoulder and tossed them in my wolf's direction. When I felt a warm hand land on my shoulder I turned around and finally saw the human that possessed those lovely deep, forest green eyes.

It was Paul Lahote.


	7. Paul's Angel

Wild

Previously:

I laughed and ran my hand through his fur that appeared rough and coarse but was silky and fine. I scratched him on the neck and his head turned, directing my hand to where he wanted it to go as his back leg started twitching. I moved my hand slightly forward and his humming increased as did the thumping of his back leg. I laughed harder at this and then my wolf licked me, which caused me to laugh even harder.

I grabbed the sides of my wolf's face and looked him in the eye, "You need to think happy human thoughts. Think happy human thoughts and then you will turn back into a human." My wolf nodded and I looked at Sam, a question in my eyes. Sam knew what I meant and nodded his head, bending around to grab the extra pair of shorts he had tied around his hind leg. He tossed them towards me and I looked back over my shoulder and tossed them in my wolf's direction. When I felt a warm hand land on my shoulder I turned around and finally saw the human that possessed those lovely deep, forest green eyes.

It was Paul Lahote.

Chapter 7

Paul's POV

I was completely confused. One minute, me and my mom were arguing and I stormed out into the back yard while she slammed her car door and disappeared off to who knows where, not knowing when, or even if she was going to come back. Not that I cared, I had been practically raising myself since I was seven so why should I care if she was here or not, her presence didn't do anything but infuriate me along with the new tricks she always brought home. I stormed out into the backyard, having to duck my head to keep from hitting the door frame because of my freaky late growth spurt and muscle build. I was so furious at my mom, what was the point of apologizing for leaving if you were just going to do it again? My anger was coming off me in rolls as my body heated up and I began to shake hard, nothing else registering to me besides the anger.

I fell to the forest floor, hands braced to catch myself, only to find that I was completely comfortable on my hands and feet. I looked down at my hands to push myself back up to my full 6'7", but when I saw my hands weren't hands and instead they were giant silver paws, I flipped. I howled into the air and began pacing, trying to come up with a reasonable conclusion. Almost a minute later, a bark came from the forest and my heads turned towards it where I saw a giant midnight black wolf. I growled at it which it returned, slowly coming out of the forest. Its lip turned up into a warning snarl as it approached me.

**'Calm down.'** A voice told me that sounded familiar to that douche bag Sam Uley. The weird part was that it sounded like it was inside my head. I shook my head and growled at the wolf, deciding to take out my pent up anger on it.

**'I don't want to fight you, but I will. I'm Only going to ask one more time. Calm down.'** I growled louder and crouched low to the ground, preparing to spring. The other wolf seemed to almost shrug as he mimicked my stance and growled once more, almost in warning. The breeze blew his scent towards me and the wolf recognized it as family, while that just made me more confused, my anger override and sense the wolf had and I growled at the wolf, wanting a fight.

I flexed my new muscles and braced myself for impact. The wolf raised its head and howled a quick two notes before glaring at me and growling before coming straight for me. I jumped at him and he raked his claws down my left leg. I snarled and looked at the blood that was slowly trickling down my left leg and while I was distracted, his teeth gripped my neck and pushed me to the ground, pinning me to the ground on my side. I growled and snarled and snapped and kicked at him, I did almost everything I could to get this beast off me until out of nowhere, the teeth were ripped off me and the most beautiful golden-white wolf that standing in front of me, protecting me from the wolf that was huge, and he was, especially compared to this white wolf, the black one was easily two feet taller than it, it would be an easy win for the black one but the smaller one wasn't deterred, spreading something from her back and spreading it over me and I realized that they were wings. They were beautifully large white wings that had bands of gold on them. The way the white wolf held itself gave off the impression that it was female and wasn't a force to be messed with. She turned her head and looked back at me and when we made eye contact, it was like the world seemed to stop. Nothing else mattered, not my mom, not my friends, nobody except the god-like creature before me. I didn't want to snap out of whatever trance I was under and she seemed just as unwilling as I. I felt all other connections I had break away and the only thing that mattered was the creature in front of me, whose name I didn't even know, but I was sure that I would figure that out later. This wolf in front of me was my everything, and I made a promise to myself right there that I would do or be anything for her, a brother, a best friend... a lover, as long as she was happy, I would leave if that's what she wanted. A shiver ran up my spine at that thought and I prayed that she felt the same need to have me in her life as I felt to have her in mine. I don't know how long we stood there gazing at each other, but time wasn't important. I was suddenly shaken from out gaze as a large russet brown wolf came up and nudged my wolf with their nose while whining.

I focused my gaze on the male wolf in front of me that was near my wolf and I let out a feral growl slip past my lips which were now pulled back, exposing my large canines. I crouched into a defensive position and moved so that my wolf was behind me. The brown wolf copied my stance and snarled at me, bearing his teeth. I couldn't think straight, I only had one though running though my head and that was to protect my mate. Did I seriously just think of her as my mate? The answer was yes, yes I did. I just couldn't see it another way, I was hers and she was mine, that's just the way it is. The brown wolf snarled and snapped at me and my white wolf growled and stepped in between us, her back to me as her wings hid me, growling in warning to the other wolf. The brown male whimpered at my wolf with its ears back and head low before turning around and speeding off into the forest. My wolf turned back to me and I smiled as best I could at her which she returned. I then watched panicked as she began to back away and enter the tree line and into the forest. I longed to follow her, but somehow I knew that she would be back and so I just trained my eyes on the spot in the forest where she had disappeared, waiting until she reappeared. When she did, she was human, but I recognized her eyes. The same doe eyes that they were when she was a white wolf.

She walked up to me and I heard a whine which she seemed to ignore, as did I for fear of growling at the other black wolf and scaring this beautiful girl away. She walked towards me and held out her hand which I put my nose on and smelled her hand which smelled just like strawberries and sweets, _MATE!_ I licked her hand and rubbed my head against it, trying to rub her scent off on me, she smelled so good that I was almost drooling. She giggled at me and then stepped closer and scratched my behind my ear which made my legs give out from under me because it felt so good. She laughed at me and I hummed at the sound that I instantly fell in love with. She scratched me harder and laughed at me when she saw my back leg start to twitch. She moved her hand to my neck and began to scratch and I moved my head to where it felt the best. Even though I was still completely confused, I could have died happy right there with this angel pampering me, even with all the questions swimming in my head, nothing mattered but the girl gazing at me with nothing but adoration in her eyes.

She moved her hand forward a little so it was under my chin and I felt my leg start kicking which caused her to start laughing hysterically. I loved that sound so much that I licked her cheek which caused her to laugh harder. She then grabbed both sides of my face and tilted my head so that she could look my in the eyes. "I know you are probably confused, but I can answer any questions that you have, but obviously not while you're a wolf. So what I need for you to do is to think happy human thoughts. Think happy human thoughts and you will turn back into a human and then I will explain everything." I nodded and closed my eyes, imagining being human and holding this angel in my arms and never letting go. I felt something change and I looked down to find that I was human. Not only was I human, but I was also naked. My angel grabbed a pair of shorts in front of her that had been tossed her way by the big black wolf and then she tossed them over her shoulder towards me. I quickly got into them and pulled them up. I walked forward the girl in front of me whose back was facing me and I placed my hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn around. I saw the most beautiful pair of eyes that I had ever seen.

She was so beautiful, so perfect, like an angel. I took the hand that was still resting on her shoulder and placed it on her cheek to make sure that she was real and wasn't going to disappear. She smiled at me and placed her tiny hand over mine and intertwined out fingers. A voice cleared their throat and I snapped my attention away from my angel and towards them. The minute I saw that the person was male, my protective instincts took over and I growled, ignoring the fact that I didn't know how I made that noise, and pulled my angel behind me as I got down in a defensive stance. Once she was behind me I growled again, warningly, at the male and felt tremors run up and down my spine as my inner wolf begged to be released to protect our mate. How could I feel him inside of me? Was he really that much of a part of me? My angel pulled at the hair on the back of my neck and whined which immediately got me to face her to see if she was ok. I was met with a beautiful smile of perfectly white and straight teeth. She pulled my down to her and wrapped her hands around my neck, pulling my head towards her neck and I inhaled, her scents washing over me and calming my wolf immediately as I stopped growling and just held her to me.

Her soft voice spoke into my ear, "Relax, that's Sam, our Beta, he won't take me from you. Jacob, that russet brown wolf from earlier who ran off, He's our mighty Alpha, kinda ridiculous, the big strong Alpha afraid to rumble with the woman of the pack. We have pack status like that and titles because if we didn't, it would be chaos." She laughed a humorless laugh. "We don't know who else will phase and there is still a slight possibility that they won't phase, if we can manage to kill all of the other vampires in the area. But that's not very likely so the chances are that they are going to phase which would bring the number of wolves in this pack up. It's kinda funny when you think about it. Pack members are supposedly a part of a 'cult' and run around as wolves, saving humans from vampires and crap. That's something seriously messed up..." She shook her head and her long hair fell in front of her face, tickling my neck. I pulled away and brushed it away with the tips of my fingers and she kissed my palm. Sam, our Beta, began walking towards us.

"Well, I'm sure you've got everything covered here and you know what happened, right?" He spoke to my angel who nodded, her gaze never straying from mine and it was the only thing keeping me from growling at Sam. Sam nodded, "Alright, I'll let you explain and I'll just be on my way." Once again, all she did was nod. Sam walked away and soon I couldn't hear him anymore, only the forest around us and the beauty standing in front of me.

She smiled at me and sat down on the grass, her hair flowing out around her as she sat in the slightly damp grass. I sat down next to her and grasped her hand and began playing with her fingers, always keeping some sort of physical contact between us and the grip that her other hand had on my knee proved that she felt the same. She smiled at me and giggled softly as my fingers tickled her palm. She looked up at me and reclaimed her hand before looking me seriously in the eye, "Paul, there are some things we need to talk about." I nodded at her to continue.

"Well, how about we start with the reason on how and why you turned into a giant fur ball?" I chuckles at that and she joined in. "You're familiar with the tribe's legends, correct?" I nodded again, "Well, they're all true. The spirit wolves are real and are passed down from generation to generation in a gene, inherited from your parents, most likely a father or grandparent. That means that your father or grandfather before you was a spirit wolf. Also, in the legends of the treaty with the cold ones, that is true as well and those cold ones just so happen to be the Cullen family." A growl escaped my teeth and my eyes widened at the noise I made again. Bella placed her hand on my thigh, calming me and regaining my attention. "I'll explain the growling later, but back to the Cullen's. You don't need to be angry Paul, they are not like other vampires, they think of themselves as 'vegetarians,' because they only survive on the blood of animals. They do not pose as a threat to us or to any other humans. About the growling, before you phased, your spirit had only been part of a pair, only finally becoming whole when you phased. From now on, you should always be able to hear your wolf in your mind, since the phasing has finally joined your human and animal forms, you will be able to communicate in your mind and only you can hear him. Since your spirits are connected, you share traits, like the growling, wolves growl to show different emotions, so you will find that you will too, and your wolf will become slightly more human, recognizing the rest of the pack as family instead of threats after he gets used to them. One of the only other times that someone else could hear your wolf is when he is talking to your mate's wolf, at which your mate would also be able to hear him, since your mate is the binding of your soul. Lastly, do you remember when we first made eye contact and it was like we could only see the other person and everything else around us seemed to disappear?" I nodded, smiling at her as I reclaimed her hand, pulling her as close to me as I could to the point where she was practically on my lap, nuzzling her exposed neck as she clung tightly to my, her head resting on my shoulder as she sighed happily, making no move to change positions anytime soon.

"That was called imprinting. Imprinting is, well, it's when a wolf finds his or her soul mate. When they look at each other that's all it takes for the connection to happen. Then, it feels like gravity isn't holding you to the ground, it's them. When the connection is made, the wolf's soul and the imprint's soul are bound to each other for life. The imprinter will do anything for the imprints happiness. The imprinter will become anything the imprint wants, whether it is a friend, a brother, a lover, or even for them to leave the imprints life, the wolf will obey. That's how strong it is. But being away from your imprint is physically painful in the beginning for both the imprints. It is the strongest bond on earth and impossible to break. If the imprint tries to reject the wolf, eventually, the pain will become too much and they will cave and beg for forgiveness, which the imprinter will almost always give willingly, just to stop the pain. Finding your imprint is like finding your soul mate. But it is so much stronger. That is what happened earlier Paul, you imprinted on me, I recognized it from when I had seen it in other guys head, the emotions you showed couldn't be anything but. This bond is permanent, and there is no way to break it, you don't want to break it though, do you?" She spoke softly and I shook my head no and the next thing I knew her lips were softly on mine.

This kiss was like none other I had experienced before. There was a spark that ignited through my entire body and I'm pretty sure that same thing happened to her because I heard her gasp. That spark made me hungry for more and my hands went to her waist, quickly pulling her more firmly into my lap as her lips never left mine. Her hands tangled in my hair, pulling me closer to her as my hands on her hips did the same. Her hands tugged on the ends of my hair which made me growl in pleasure and I felt her smile against my lips and pushed her body against mine so that there was literally no space between us. Our kiss became more heated as I nipped her lower lip, causing her to gasp and I used that opportunity to slide my tongue into her mouth.

I slowed the kiss and pulled away, resting my forehead on hers. I heard her whimper and I kissed her once more on the lips and she smiled. "I'm sorry, your right, that was getting a little too heated." She sighed and leaned against my shoulder. "I've never felt that before during a kiss, well, to be honest, I've never been kissed before. But I never thought that I could feel that during a kiss." She hid her face in my shoulder and I could feel her cheeks heat up with blush. I thought back to what she said, she'd never been kissed before. I was her first kiss? My wolf howled in happiness, linking with me and panting happily, _our mate is pure, innocent, she is perfect,_ he rumbled in my mind and I couldn't help but to agree. I brought her face out and kissed her hard on the lips. She seemed shocked and pulled away.

"What was that for?" She was smiling and her blush increased. I smiled and pecked her nose with a kiss. She was just too darn adorable, and I couldn't seem to keep my lips to myself, not that she was complaining, though.

"I'm sorry; my wolf was just really happy and took over before I could do anything." I smiled down at her and she blushed.

"Why was your wolf so happy?" She giggles. My wolf howled in happiness and I smiled.

"My wolf was elated over the fact that we were your first kiss." She hid her behind her hair and I kissed the top of her head. "Come on Angel. Shouldn't we be going somewhere?"

"Yeah, but why do you keep calling me Angel? My name is Bella." She stood up and held out her hand for me to take. I grasped it, not really needing the support, but wanting as much physical contact as I could, and she helped pull me up and once I was standing, she didn't let go, my wolf hummed happily.

"Well, your name may be Bella, but you'll always be Angel to me." She smiled and looked down, hiding her blush before looking up at me grinning.

"Come on, the rest of the pack is waiting and I have a few more things to explain to you about imprinting." She walked towards the tree line before letting go of my hand and walking into a bush, coming out as a petite white wolf. I walked over to her and kissed her muzzle. She licked and nuzzled my hand and waited for me to change back into a wolf which I did after removing my shorts. I picked them up in my mouth, having no other place to put them and I nodded at her to lead the way. We took off through the trees and I listened to the noises around us. The chirping of the birds, the fleeing sounds of animal's footsteps as they seemed to follow our path, more specifically Bella as several animals walked out in front of her before scurrying out of the way of the steady pattern of Bella's footfall.

"**Okay Paul, you know the wolf side of the imprint bond, now let me explain to you about the imprints side. The imprint can often feel the more intense emotions of their wolf, and can in a way, sense when the bond is made. The imprint will feel the pull, but not quite as strong as the wolf. My type of wolf is different from yours, and I don't know if there is a bond that is formed between my kind and their mate, or if there is even a way for us to find our mates. But that's not what's important, what's important is that we know we are mates because you imprinted on me, that's all that matters."** Bella explained to me as we dropped off into comfortable silence for the last few minutes of our run.

We quickly neared a thinning of trees and I could pick out a few sections of a light blue house on the other side of the trees. Bella stepped out of the trees, already phased back and dressed and began walking up to the house.

She faced me when I had finished dressing and grabbed my hand, leading me to a small little blue house that was obviously decorated by a female. She led me to the front door and opened it. I was a little shocked by her boldness but continued to follow. She led me around a corner and I saw a kitchen table that had two massive guys seated at it, but they were still no bigger than I was. She pulled me over to a chair and made me sit before I pulled her down on my lap and my arms automatically went around her middle, my wolf still always wanting physical contact and I heard no complaining from her.

"How long were you guys there, an hour?" A guy whose name I think was Sam directed towards Bella. She smiled and shrugged. I looked around and noticed a small Quileute girl over by the stove. "That's Emily, my fiancée." Sam stated, noticing my gaze and grinned broadly. At the sound of her name, Emily turned around and smiled at me, that was when I noticed the scars. Three long, thick, light pink lines trailed from above her eyebrow and disappeared under the collar of her shirt, one trailing down her arm. I looked directly in her eyes and didn't stray while smiling at her. Her scars may have not been too pretty, but she was still extremely beautiful. Her scars didn't mar her beauty; they just added a story to her.

A guy that looked a little younger than Sam but maybe a year older than me smiled and held out his hand, "Embry, Embry Call, welcome to hell." He earned a smack on the arm from Bella for that.

"Watch it, Embry, and don't worry Paul, this pack may get tense at times, but we're all just one big supernaturally messed up family." She smiled and leaned her head against my shoulder, "Hey Emily? Do you think you could cut my hair? It's just getting too long for me and gets too snarled when I run," she said and to prove her point, tried finger combing her hair only for it to get caught and for her to wince before gently getting the knot out.

Emily smiled and the right half of her face turning up in a smile but the left half remained emotionless, frozen in place from the scars. "Of course Bella," Emily spoke enthusiastically, "As a matter of fact, since the foods cooking, I can do it now if you want." Bella smiled and stood up from my lap, much to my dismay, to walk over to a chair by Emily. Emily rummaged through the kitchen and came up with a pair of scissors; a fierce growl came out of my throat. Emily looked at me in shock and smirked, moving the scissors closer to Bella's head while another growl, more feral than the last came out of my bared teeth as I stood up and started shaking. Emily seemed to look scared now as she lowered the scissors and whispered something in Bella's ear that I couldn't pick up over my growling. Bella nodded and looked at me, "Paul, it's alright. She's just going to cut my hair. I need it shorter so that then it doesn't get tangled up in the brush when I'm running. What if I got caught up in a bush while I was chasing a vampire and they caught up to me? Hmm? What would happen then?"

I knew what she was doing, but hell it still worked. My growling seized and I hung my head, whining at the thought of a leech being near her. She smiled and sat back, "Continue Emily."

Emily nodded and went near My Bella's head with her pair of scissors and I growled again. "Paul! Enough!" I stopped, ashamed at the fact that I had pissed off my imprint. She chuckled, "Good boy," she praised me like a dog. I took it and just sat there as I listened to the snipping sound of Bella's beautiful, long hair being cut away.

Emily moved in front of her and went to snip her bangs shorter after having already done the rest of her hair when her intake of breath made her stop and my attention snap towards her. "Bella! What happened to your eyes?" This comment made my bolt out of my chair, it falling backwards in the process. I gently moved Emily aside and looked my angel in the eye, not seeing any difference.

"What do you mean; they were always like that, at least they were when I first saw her." I looked at her eyes closer to try and see if anything changed, but no, they were still the same. Sam moved me aside and did the same thing his fiancée did, sharply inhaled a breath.

"Bella? Your eyes! They're purple!" Sam spoke scared. Bella stood up and ran to the bathroom, looking at her eyes in the mirror.

"Hmm, what d'ya know, they are, weird. I remember them being brown but now they're more of a violet with brown near the outside rim. Wonder why. I don't see any different than I did before. In fact, I think I'm seeing better than before."

Sam shook his head, sighing. "We'll have to talk to the elders about this later, see if we can even find out anything about you. But for now, just sit and let Emily finish your hair." Bella did exactly that and an eerie silence consumed the air, the only sound to interrupt it was Bella's hair being cut and sent to the floor.

"Hey Sam?" Bella spoke hesitantly, breaking the silence. "Do you know where Jacob went?" Sam sighed and looked sadly at Bella.

"He's stormed off again Bella, I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could say to try and stop him. I'd say he's somewhere in far away either still in Washington, northern Oregon, western Idaho, or southern Canada by now, I couldn't tell which way he went. Just give him a little while, who knows, he might surprise us and show up before the weekend." Sam declared, trying to turn a positive spin on the conversation, but it didn't work on Bella.

"I really need to talk to him, we have to work this out." She sighed and leaned back while Emily snipped off the last remaining bit of her hair. Man, she worked fast.

"All done Bella." She rummaged through the same drawer that she pulled out the scissors and pulled out a small mirror which made me think that she did this often if she had these at hand most of the time. "What do you think?"

Bella admired herself in the mirror before turning around and wrapping her arms around Emily, "I love it! Thanks Em!" She grinned before sitting back down next to me; her fingers constantly running through her now chin length hair. Her hand stopped on her mark on her neck and I heard a faint buzzing, like someone's phone going off. Bella's eyebrows furrowed as she held the tattoo on her neck and suddenly it stopped. My arm went around her as she leaned back, seeming deep in thought and I nuzzled my nose into her soft short hair, now loving the length even more.

"What'cha thinking 'bout Angel?" My voice seemed to snap her out of her thoughts as she directed her gaze to me. She smiled sheepishly before replying, "Jake. I'm worried about him. He didn't look too pleased earlier. I think I'm gonna go and try to see if he'll listen to me and explain what happened." She got off my lap and kissed my cheek before walking towards the front door. Already, my wolf was missing her presence and without my consent I stood up and found myself following her. Sam's hand on my chest was what stopped me and I looked up at him, a low growl in my chest at being kept from my imprint. His deep growl help more power than mine had and I found my head lowering in submission, a low whine starting in my throat.

Sam raised his hand off me but instead moved in front of me, "Calm down Paul, I understand that you are feeling the separation loss already, but she is too, and it will just make her hurry back faster, so just sit down and wait a little bit, in a few minutes, Emily will have some food that you can have, but just let Bella figure this out, she will come back, I promise."

With a glare at him and a longing look at the door, I caught Bella's form from outside, and she nodded her head towards Sam, saying that I should listen to him. I slumped my shoulders and sat back down, staring at the door, waiting for it to open again so I could hold my imprint in my arms.

Bella's POV

I walked out of the house and already, my wolf inside me was whining, wanting to go back to her mate as she and I both felt the pull. I shook my head and reigned in my wolf before taking off in a run through the forest. I loved running, even when I wasn't in wolf form. The feeling was just exhilarating. I passed the border and continued to the forest behind my house. As I neared the forest, I slowed to a fast walk, letting my hands brush past the bushes as their leaves tickled my palms and running my hands over the rough tree bark that was somehow still pleasant to the touch, like the calloused hand of a man. I just kept walking when, out of nowhere, a blur of white appeared and Edward Cullen was standing before me, blocking my path. I had to halt my movements to keep from running into him and I glared up at him.

"What do you want, Edward?" My face scrunched up in displeasure as I tried and halt the smell of bleach from entering my nose.

Edward didn't seem to get the hint that I didn't want to talk and just stood there, leaning against a tree with a smug smile on his cold hard features. "Me and my family," I cringed at his voice, to high for a normal frequency and rising and lowering octaves in the strangest spots, making my ears hurt and if I had been in wolf form, my ears would be flat against my head. "We know what you are." Edward finished.

I faked a look of astonishment, "What was your first clue? The warm skin, the muscle pack on, the violet eyes, the crystal voice, the graceful movements, or, was it because you caught me running through the forest in my other form? Hmm, Edward? Which one of those struck the flame that lit the fuse that turned on the light upstairs?" I said to him annoyed. "It's not like it's any secret what you and your 'family' are. I mean I had my suspicions about it but you just confirmed it with the entrance you made, Vampire!" I spat out the word, my voice practically dripping in malice and hatred, the urge to phase and kill overwhelming, but I remained human, much to my dismay and my wolves'.

Edward squared up to me and I did the same, growling in his face which was slightly taller than mine. Edward snarled and shoved my backwards and up where I did a graceful flip in the air and landed, gripping a tree. As soon as my grip was on the tree, my hatred increased and I saw white barely there around the edge of my vision, I ignored it, knowing it meant my phase, and dropped from the tree, landing lightly on the balls of my feet.

Edwards snarled and came running at me before jumping and scaling a tree adjacent to me and staring down at me like prey before pouncing. I expected this and my foot flew upward, nailing him square in the chest and sending him flying backwards into the tree he had just jumped from. He hit the tree and it snapped, splitting in two before falling to the floor with a loud thud that echoed and sent vibrations through the nerves in my feet. I grew angrier and the white vision around me increased. Even though I couldn't see part of my normal vision, I didn't feel partially blinded; I just felt the rush of adrenaline from fighting in my human form as my instincts begged for me to let my wolf take over and kill the monster in front of me. Edward removed himself from the broken tree and dusted himself off before crouching down in a defensive pose and snarling at me while he snapped his fangs at me. I let a feral growl escape my throat and out of my bared teeth.

Now it was my turn to attack and I launched myself quickly at the vampire, catching him off guard and tearing off his left hand and quickly evading him before getting a safe distance away. Edward's scream pierced the night air and made birds take wing and animals close by flee. I heard the heavy padding of several pairs of feet running towards us but I ignored it, as did Edward. I recognized the familiar pattern of running as being my very own Paul along with the rest of the pack. My anger increased and my vision was almost completely taken over by the white as the thought of this monster in front of me laying one hand on my mate. The footfalls increased as they got closer and soon, several enormous wolves entered the clearing we were in. They were my pack brothers and were larger than horses and easily towered over Edward and my own forms. I never realized quite how big we were compared to the size of a human. There was a jet black one, Sam, a light brown one, Embry, a dark brown one, Jared, and a silver one, My Paul. I growled as Edward glared at my mate, my growl seemed to zone him back in on me.

I laughed, knowing now that he had no chance against me and I threw him his arm back. I watched, disgusted as he licked the torn end, covering it with a slimy looking grey liquid, his venom, before reattaching it to his severed wrist and after a second, he was able to move it normally, no sign of it being removed except a thin grey line that circled his wrist like a shackle. He turned towards me and crouched back into a fighting stance but before he could do anything, I launched myself at him. he seemed to be expecting this as his newly reattached hand came up and nailed me square in the chest, causing me to fly backwards and into a tree, the impact causing it to break and I fell to a heap on the ground with the tree next to me, the breath taken away from what felt like a freight train. Instant pain flooded my back and wrist that I had landed on.

My mate growled and leapt at Edward, landing on his back and pinning him. My mate lifted his head to the sky and howled a painful note. I felt more hatred flood me as I ignored the pain in my body and stood up before exploding into my wolf form and howling along with my mate. I ran forward and gripped Edwards shoulder in my teeth, locking my jaw in place.

Edward seemed to be scared, or he just knew that the road had ended for him and gave up the battle because all the fight left him. I pulled him out from under Paul and gripped his torso while he still remained motionless. I knew where the Cullen's house was, about a minutes run from where we were right now and I took off that way without hesitation. The others frantic strides were heard behind me as they tried to match my pace and were having difficulty. I slowed enough for them to keep up and kept a tight grip on Edward, my teeth tightening around him whenever he moved. I ran and entered the clearing, dropping Edward on the ground and quickly standing on him so he couldn't escape, digging my nails into his back. I barked as loud as I could, knowing that they probably already knew I was here but wanting to get them to hurry over here. My vision allowed me to pick up Emmet and Rosalie jumping out of a third story window, Jasper and Alice run in from the forest and Carlisle and Esme to sprint out of the back door.

Sam phased back and quickly pulled on his shorts. He addressed Carlisle appropriately and gestured to the vampire under my front paws. "I believe we have something of yours." Carlisle nodded and looked sadly at his son, seeing the predicament he was in. Emmet made to move him out from under me but my growl halted his movements and his father's hand sent him back where he was. "Edward here attacked a pack mate and an imprint. By the time we reached them, she had one of his hands but was a bloody mess and was fighting in human form, so the treaty was not violated until the minute he decided to attack her, then it was violated and she was free to shift but didn't, for reasons I do not yet know. Anyway, we arrived and witnessed her throwing his hand back and a battle continued to ensue. Now, Edward technically threw away the meaning of the treaty the minute he decided to attack Bella, and we were in full right to phase and protect a pack member and I do not wish to issue the treaty broken and cause war between us, but unless you can keep your son as far away from my pack as possible, especially from Bella, unless an alliance is required, then we have no choice but to do annihilate Edward as we are in full right to do that, so I suggest you accept the offer I am making otherwise you lose your 'son'" Sam spoke with the confidence of a leader and I felt the pride from my wolf that was directed towards our pack brother.

Carlisle nodded appreciatively, "Please give your pack my sincerest apologies as well as my families. I thank you for sparing my sons life and cannot think of a way to repay you. I appreciate you for keeping the treaty intact and will keep my son as far away from your pack as I can. Thank you ever so much Sam."

Sam nodded at me and I got up off Edward, growling at him and my hair bristling and hackles rising. Paul next to me was doing the same as he pushed me back and got in front of me, shielding me from them and growling. I lightly nipped at his hamstring and he returned to my side. Edward immediately retreated into his family and his father smacked him across the face, now that I wasn't expecting. Carlisle started talking really, really fast to Edward and it sounded like he was scolding him so I leaned against my mate, thoroughly exhausted and I felt the pain come back and I couldn't control my body anymore. I sank low and phased human, groaning there on the ground naked. I heard Paul phased back and yell something unintelligible before putting me in one of his shirts and lifting me up.

"We need to get her to Billy's." Sam yelled, a command in his voice. Embry walked over and lowered to the ground and Paul placed me on his back. I was barely able to grip onto his hair but managed and he took off, running perfectly smooth through the forest so not to cause me more pain. We reached Billy's in minutes and I felt Paul's arms remove me from Embry and carry me inside.

"Billy! Help! PLEASE!" Paul roared into the house. Billy wheeled himself towards us and I heard him gasp at no doubt was me.

"Set her on the couch." Billy commanded, wheeling off to get the first aid kit from under the bathroom sink and handing it to Paul. Paul rolled me over and lifted up the shirt to assess my back after he slid a pair of shorts on me too. He whimpered at what he saw and if it hurt as bad as it does, I don't even want to see it. He rummaged through the box before pulling out something and taking off what I assumed to be a cap.

"Now, Bella, I'm not going to lie to you, this next part isn't going to be fun, but it will be over soon. I'm sorry." And after he apologized he sprayed the medicine over my back. I screamed as my back felt like it had been set on fire and was frozen at the same time. I screamed again as I felt it intensify before dulling down to a numbness. My jaw was clenched and my hands were gripping the back of the sofa but soon had to stop because of the throbbing of my wrist. I groaned, releasing my grip and cradled my hand to my chest and waited while Paul applied this cream to my back that stopped all the pain and I couldn't feel anything. He then carefully lowered the shirt back down and helped my sit up. He sat next to me and I groaned into his shoulder, the pain in my wrist almost reaching my limit. Paul gently took my hand and pulled my wrist towards him and frowned at the sight. Where there should have been a perfectly straight forearm, was now a slightly crooked and swollen wrist. "I bet it was sprained before and then you ran on it and messed it up further, then landing on it from your fall and it swelled up. I'm so sorry Bella." He softly kissed the inside of my wrist and got out a wrap to put around my wrist. He slowly spun it around and around my wrist making sure that it was adding pressure but wasn't uncomfortable. He kissed the same spot again before kissing my forehead. I sighed and leaned against him, allowing his scent to wash over me and calm me as the events of the day having taken a toll on my body and the one thing I wanted to do now more than anything was sleep. I rested my head against Paul's chest as his arm wound around me and pulled me close while being careful on my back. I yawned and Paul smiled at the sound, kissing my nose, "You're too cute for your own good." I smiled and let my eyes drift close as I succumbed to sleep.


	8. My laptop crashed so updates will slow

Hello my readers.

I hate being the bearer of bad news, but my laptop has just recently crashed. Taking with it all of the chapters that I had been working on of Call of the Wild. Something happened to the hard drive and now if I move my laptop even just slightly when using it, it shuts down. After several attempts to fix it, I thought I had, only for it to then crash and give me the blue screen of death. I don't know how to fix it and my parents won't buy me a new one and I'm broke, (What high school student isn't?). So until further notice, updates will be slow. I'm not saying that I'm done writing, because I'm not going to stop. It's just that now I have to share my fathers and he uses it a lot of the time for his work. I will write when I can. But until I can either fix my current laptop or get a new one, my updates will be slower. I am so sorry but please hang in there with me because I will finish this story. Please understand, and for those of you who do, thank you. Well, until I update again, with either good news (that I got a new laptop or I'm just posting a new chapter) or bad news (that I can't get a new laptop and every single laptop in my house crashes [not very likely but still a possibility]) then I guess this is goodbye for now.

Silver Winged One


	9. Visions

**A/N **I had this mainly finished, so chapter updates will be longer than this one took. I am so sorry, but with school also recently starting back up and trying to focus on that, my only read writing time is the weekend, when its not crammed with studying. I am taking an honors class, another advanced class and am getting myself in shape for my choice sport, lacrosse. I will try to write quickly and you people might just have to settle for shorter chapters so that I can at least give you something. I am not talking about a few hundred words, no, the only time I would write that short is for the first chapter, then I lengthen them severely. I will write probably about three thousand word chapters, I hope your fine with that! I hope you understand! Please enjoy this cute little fluffy chapter!

Wild

Previously:

I sighed and leaned against him, allowing his scent to wash over me and calm me as the events of the day having taken a toll on my body and the one thing I wanted to do now more than anything was sleep. I rested my head against Paul's chest as his arm wound around me and pulled me close while being careful on my back. I yawned and Paul smiled at the sound, kissing my nose, "You're too cute for your own good." I smiled and let my eyes drift close as I succumbed to sleep.

Chapter 8

I woke up very warm and could feel my hair sticking to my forehead. I tried to bring my arm up to wipe away the sweat but found it trapped at my side. When I tried to move my other arm, a horrible pain shot up my wrist at my attempt to bend the bone to free it from under something and it made a small gasp escape my lips, causing the figure that I had yet to notice sleeping under me to stir. I opened my eyes and met the deep green ones of my Paul's. I smiled and rested my head back on his chest, the constant _thump-thump, thump-thump _of his heart calming me and causing a lazy smile to pull at the corners of my mouth. Paul's hand began running through my hair gently, ridding it of any snarls it had. A low growling noise started in my chest as I sighed, finally freeing my arms from under Paul and bringing them to up around his shoulders, tracing patters on his skin with nothing but the tips of my fingers on his chest and neck.

Paul planted a kiss on my head and nuzzled my hair, "How are you feeling?"

I stretched my limbs, noticing a slight stiffness in my back, but that was most likely just from the position I was laying in. I sat up, straddling his hips and stretched, my arms rising above my head as the vertebras in my back cracked one by one, removing any stiffness I once had and leaving me relaxed. I sighed and Paul growled, seeming shocked that he could make that noise, before leaning forward and kissing the skin I had exposed on my stomach from stretching. I giggled and hopped off him, earning another growl at his lips pulled up at the corners. He motioned me to walk closer to him and to turn around so he could check my back. I did and he pulled up the shirt I was wearing, gasping, "Well, I'd say it is a lot better since yesterday I couldn't see these through the torn skin and blood," He said, softly brushing the skin where I knew my tattoos were and skimming his nose over the surface, planting a kiss on the small of my back before turning me around.

_**This was a close call young one, do not fail me before you even have a chance to prove yourself. Do not be afraid to use you form, your powers are far greater in it that not. Be aware of this in the near future. Remember, I am watching.**_ The goddess spoke to me. I sighed, another fight soon? Paul looked up at me funny and I just smiled at him and walked into the kitchen, finding Billy just rolling out into the hallway at the same time I walked by his room.

"Hey Billy, want something to eat?" I asked, not waiting for an answer as I began getting out everything I would need, having done this several times before and knowing exactly where everything was. Before I had even started cooking anything on the stove, I heard the backdoor creak open and a near silent curse at the noise. Before I could consider my actions, I had run out there and after seeing the person I hoped it was, I ran full speed and flung myself into his waiting arms. Immediately, they surrounded me and I laughed as he swung my around as if I weighed nothing more than a small child. He set me down and I pulled myself back closer to him, not wanting to let him go again in case he decided that he was going to leave again. I buried my head in my chest, not even realizing that I was crying until I heard Jake shushing and him beginning that soft rumbling noise to calm my wolf.

A low growl sounded behind me and the arms surrounding me held me tighter to them, starting to pull me slightly behind him. I shook my head into his chest and a low growl started in Jake's chest that I answered with one of my own before he buried his nose in my short hair, running his fingers over the edges and through them before finally letting me go. I stepped back and was immediately pulled into a hard chest that was vibrating against my back from Paul's growling. I turned around and pulled his forehead against mine, breathing softly as I felt his wolf almost immediately relax from the close proximity and intimacy. I pulled back and looked back at Jake who was watching me with a heart fallen expression. I felt torn, I couldn't decide which wolf to comfort. I wanted to be there for Jake, but Paul was my mate, so I should be there for him, right? I stepped out of Paul's embrace and glared at Jake, "You're going to tell me where you went as soon as were done eating, don't think for a moment that I am going to be letting you off easy just because I missed you, I was still worried beyond belief!" I said to him over my shoulder as I continued making breakfast for four.

We ate in silence, the only noises were the sounds of swallowing and chewing as the guys inhaled their food in mere minutes. Paul glanced over at me, "Eventually, you're going to have to tell me the story behind the two-three," He corrected, noticing the one that flashed on my neck, "tattoos as well as how they were able to heal along with your skin because that shouldn't have been possible."

I swallowed, "They're just like yours," I said, motioning to the one that he hadn't apparently discovered yet on his shoulder since when I pointed it out, his jaw fell slack, displaying the half chewed food in his mouth.

"When did that get there?!" Paul near screamed. I just laughed.

"Paul, it's been there ever since you phased, just like mine. I'll explain my story to you later." I said, letting the silence consume us again.

He smiled and shook his head, resuming shoveling food in his mouth. I pushed mine around on my plate, my wolf wanting food but my mind running so fast that I couldn't concentrate enough to bring the fork from the plate into my mouth. My wolf's whining must have reached Paul's because he looked up at me after swallowing the large amount of food in his mouth and gave me a pointed look, looking from my food back to me and then to my food again. I sighed and pushed my thoughts to the back of my mind to be dealt with later as I ate the food in front of me to please my wolf and Paul's. My wolf was somewhat sated, but she craved something else, something that made my blood boil and my mouth go dry, and not in disgust, she craved raw meat. I shook the thought from my head and cleaned my plate and cleared the table, washing the dishes to give me a few more minutes to stall. I came back out and nodded towards Jake, "You're not off the hook yet, but I want to actually be in some of my own clothes and I feel filthy so I am going to go home and clean up and I will be back soon, then we will talk, understood? Until then, I want you two," I motioned to Paul and Jake, "To figure out and work out whatever tiff you guys have by the time I get back, okay?" I told Jake, not waiting for an answer and I walked out the back door, and into the tree line, phasing and grabbing my clothes in my mouth, running in the direction of my house and dropping them in the backyard before phasing and pulling them on, walking inside my house. I reached my room and tossed the clothes I had been put into on the chair in the corner of my room, grabbing my toiletries and walking into the bathroom. Once the water was on and warming up, I stepped in and allowed the hot spray to clear my mind and let my thoughts come back to me from earlier.

Was everything happening too fast? Was it just me who felt rushed? And I never in a million years imagined that anything like this would happen; I mean who would've? I never thought that I would be able to phase into a wolf that was just barely bigger than average and being able to fly? Who had ever heard of anything other than birds being able to fly? I shook my head, my short hair spraying the water all around while the shorter strands stuck to my face. I lathed my shampoo into my hair and sighed at the familiar scent of it, working all the tension out of my body simply through massaging my scalp. Why did this have to happen to me? What could I possibly do that would benefit this pack in any way? I mean it's not like I wasn't grateful for the change, because I most defiantly am, it's just that it is so sudden that I have no idea what to do! I groaned and leaned back, letting the spray of the water wash the suds from my hair and off my face. I quickly finished and shut the water off, walking out and drying off. I saw the tattoo on my neck in the mirror and turned around, letting the towel fall slightly so that I could see the ones on my back as well.

_Am I really the right person for this kind of responsibility? What if I fail? What if I don't act quickly enough and the people I love have to face the consequences? I don't think that I could live with that kind of pain, so I ask you, am I really the right girl for this job? Because I don't think I have ever felt more insignificant than I do right now._

_**Oh, you are the right one for the job; don't doubt yourself before you've realized your true potential. The road to getting there may be rough, but in the end, it will be well worth it, trust me Isabella, trust me, and I promise that I will not steer you wrong. Great things will come from you, that I am sure of.**_

I sighed, angrily running a brush through my shoulder length hair and watching the water droplets fall to the floor as I leaned against the sink. I picked up my towel, holding it around myself as I walked to my room. I quickly picked up a pair of shorts and a t-shirt in my size and turned to leave when I saw a purple ribbon of my dresser. I picked it up curiously and found that it was elastic as well. I smiled and bent down, removing the rubber band from my ankle and tying my shorts and shirt to my wrist with it, finding that it held them in place perfectly and the slight weight of them didn't bother me. I picked the towel back up and held it on to myself until I cleared the back door where I quickly tossed the towel into the laundry room before running outside and jumping off the porch, phasing on the fly and pulling out my wings, pumping them hard to get higher into the sky. I checked my forepaw and found that the ribbon held them in place perfectly and I smiled to myself, climbing higher and higher into the sky. I passed through a cloud, shivering as condensation clung to my fur. I shook my coat without thinking and fell a few feet, scaring myself momentarily. I let out a barky laugh and flicked my tail from side to side, barking in fright as I turned around. I smiled and swung my tail to one side, turning back into the direction that I wanted to go. I looked below me and saw that I was still above my house and I moved over the trees so that I wouldn't be as easily spotted. I found a hawk, lazily circling over the field behind my house and flew to it, scaring it away but after a few moments, it flew in a wide arc back to me. I watched it as it flew, trying to learn how this predator of the sky was able to keep in the air for so long without so much as flapping its wings. I learned that it would angle its wings down and fall a few feet before angling them back up and climbing to higher than he was before. He also somehow managed to use just the tips of his feathers as he spun around in wide circles. The thing that I found the coolest though is that when it found a prey, it would fly in the opposite direction of it and then circle widely back and come up behind it and then tuck its feathers in and dive bomb it, opening up its wings at the last moment and extending its claws, capturing its prey and pumping its wings to get back into the sky. I smiled and barked happily at my teacher before remembering the guys and heading towards their house. My wings were aching by now and I just barely managed to land before they collapsed and I had to run the little ways back to Jake's.

I reached the tree line by his house and barked loud and within moments, Jake was running outside with Paul right behind him. My wolf howled in happiness at seeing her mate again and I just realized how dependant the wolf is on their mate. The boys reached me and I looked away as they phased, well, Jake did, Paul walked over to me.

I sat down as he got closer and saw that his attention wasn't focused on my face, but my wings. I turned my head to the side and watched as I extended my wings, the gold bands on them catching the late sunlight and shining dully. They still ached from earlier and I whimpered and pulled them back close to my body, tucking them inside and making them disappear. Paul smiled at me before walking away and appearing as a wolf with Jake next to him.

I smiled as they seemed to have listened to me and worked out their problems, problems that I didn't want to have to deal with myself. I grinned and rubbed up against both of them in greeting, my tail brushing up under Paul's chin as he playfully snapped at it. I emitted a barking laugh before shaking my head for them to follow me. We ran for a little bit, more stalling on my part and I could feel Jake's weariness about the upcoming conversation, although I already had a vague idea as to where it would be heading.

We reached a clearing and I sat down, putting equal distance between myself and the two larger wolves. Paul and Jake both sighed, but for different reasons. Paul sighed at being so far away from me while Jake's was in direction towards the conversation that was about to happen.

Jake sat down and then laid down, putting his head in between his paws. I laid down as well, crossing one paw over the other, my clothes acting as a sort of pillow for my head and Paul 'gracefully' fell to his side, his back to me as he watched Jake, but could still see me if he looked up.

**How long have we been friends Bells? **Jake asked, breaking the tense silence.

I shook my head, **I don't know, since we were like six? I haven't exactly kept track.**

**We have been friends ever since we were five, we became friends right around the time your parents started fighting, **he said softly, not wanting to anger me. I nodded for him to continue and with a large sigh, he did.

**I was there to comfort you through every shed tear you spilled Bella; I was there to pick you up again and make you smile when things at home were hard. We became very close Bella and it broke my heart the day your mom took you away. I remember sitting in my room for days, only coming out to eat before going back inside and barricading the door as best I could. I was a wreck for weeks without you by my side Bella, and it was only when you returned that I actually felt whole again. I started smiling more and laughing. I began roughhousing with Embry and Quil again, much to their delight. But just like last time, when you left, I fell into a deep depression. We have always connected on a deep level Bella. You've always known when I needed you and I have always been there for you and I guess, over the years, I fell in love with you Bella. When I first phased, I kept away from you because the mere thought that I wouldn't imprint on you was enough to tear my heart into pieces but no, your stubborn little tail showed up here anyway and I looked you in the eyes, only for my heart to drop to my stomach, we weren't each other's soul mate. I was devastated, but quickly hid it over the single thread of hope that I had that we might still be able to work it out. Not everyone imprints and I held onto that thread of hope in chance that maybe one day, when I had stopped phasing, you could possibly see me as more than your best friend or your brother. But then Paul phased and immediately within minutes of being within each other's presence, he imprints on you, the girl I swore was made for me. I was devastated, and took out my anger on you Paul, and for that I am sorry. But the minute that you turned on me Bella and growled at me, I knew that we wouldn't be together and that I needed to let you go, I knew that even within the first minutes of meeting Paul that you were in love with him, and I would always be your best friend. I ran because I needed time to accept that, needed time to work through my own problems and figure out that I was alright with that, that I was actually happy for you and that one day, I hoped to find the happiness that I know you have found with Paul. I'm not saying that I got over you as easy as that, for I do still love you, I think that I have just accepted the fact that you won't ever return my feelings. Once I had wrapped my head around it, I returned and I just hope that even after I have unloaded all of this onto you Bella, that you can still see me as a friend, because the last thing on earth that I want is to lose you. **Jake said, looking down and away from me. I got up and happily tackled him to the ground, rolling around with him and tugging on his ear when I ended up on top of him.

**Like I could ever see you as anything other than my best friend? Where would I be without my partner in crime? **I said as Jake barked happily and made that rumbling noise underneath me in happiness which I quickly returned. Paul barked happily and Jake returned it before shaking me off and pouncing on Paul.

**Since I am Bella's brother for all intensive purposes, and she doesn't have a real one to do this, I get to give you the death talk. If you EVER hurt my Bells, I will personally skin your wolf hide and wear it as a cape, understand, Paulie? **Jake said as he growled in Paul's face. I had to bite my tongue to stop from laughing, only Jake would take it to this level.

Paul barked and nodded frantically under Jake. **Like I ever could hurt her! She's my mate, my other half, hurting her would only be hurting myself. **Jake nodded in approval and walked back over to me, rubbing against me happily and playfully nipping my ear as I had done to him.

**Well, I'm assuming that were done here now, right? So I will see you later Bella. And Paul, I'm watching you. **Jake said creepily as he backed out of the clearing, never taking his eyes off Paul until he was out of sight, then I heard his barking laugh and happy howls as he ran home.

I walked over to Paul and brushed up against him, rubbing my head against his chest as he growled happily. I returned it, feeling like a huge weight had left my shoulders with that conversation. I walked away and started walking towards the direction I knew the beach was in, knowing that no matter where I went, Paul would be a step behind me.

I reached the edge of the tree line and went behind a bush, phasing back and pulling my clothes out of the ribbon, finding that they had stayed in almost the exact same spot as I had secured them in and dressed quickly, tying the ribbon back around my wrist when I finished. I walked out to the beach and found Paul waiting for me, his hand reaching out for mine the moment that I appeared from the trees. I grabbed his hand and we walked in the surf, the sand spreading in between our toes as we walked. Eventually, Paul stopped and sat down on the edge of the surf, his shorts staying dry while the water still washed over his feet. I made move to sit down next to him, but he grabbed my hips and sat me in front of him, wrapping his arms around my middle and pulling me to his back, humming happily as he planted kisses along my neck. He reached my tattoo and kissed it, making me shiver.

"So do you want that explanation now?" I said quietly as if not to disturb the peaceful scene around us. He nodded into my neck and I took a deep breath before starting. "My dad is a descendant from a powerful tribe leader that was very dependent on the gods. The villagers lived happily with each other, until the vampires showed up. In the dead of night, children, mothers, fathers, grandparents, all slaughtered and drained of blood, their bodies strewn about the village as if they were your common trash. The attacks that the villagers had made on the stone men as they called them were useless as they easily stopped all attacks made on them. They did find their one weakness though, fire, but there were too fast to set aflame. The men were quickly loosing numbers and prayed to the god Hades' for strength to protect their women and their tribe and Hades' greedily took their souls, giving them the Lycan spirit. The Lycan's, once shifted, had no recollection of their human memories and only in their own defense, attacked the vampires, only to find that their attempts were futile and that the vampires were still stronger than them. Since they had no memory and no reason to stay, they fled, leaving the tribe just that much more defenseless. The women prayed for their husband's safety and prayed to the goddess Artemis' for strength and courage to protect themselves and their children. The goddess was intrigued, never before having seen such strong will and courageous power in woman before that she granted their wish, giving them spirit wolves to protect themselves along with an ability from a creature that fascinated her, the angels. She created several shape shifting spirit warriors and gave a select few this extra skill, the ability to fly. With this advantage over the cold ones, the women were able to easily destroy the vampires and save the remainder of their village, much to Artemis' delight, so she gave them a gene to be able to pass on the spirit warrior wolves from generation to generation, but only to the eldest female in each family. The advanced warriors became very loyal companions to their creator, and spent the rest of their lives serving her. The goddess named these brave warriors, the wingless ones the Prey and the ones who could fly the Blessed. Now in my case, my dad's great grandmother was a Blessed Prey and passed that gene onto my grandmother, who passed in onto my father who passed it to me. There are very few Prey left in the world, for the few vampires that had managed to escape, turned more vampires and began to hunt down the Prey, one by one. So there are possibly just over a dozen left in the world, maybe more, maybe less. And since our numbers are so few, there might only be a few Blessed Prey, such as myself left. Since I had turned into a giant wolf, I have had a strange occurrence happen to me. Those who have the power of flight don't just get our wings, we have to ask for them from the Goddess, and ever since that happened and she responded, she's just been kind of hovering, saying things like 'I'll be watching you,' and giving me tips when I need them. She's in a way, become my protector while I am a protector down here." I finished. Paul just stared down at me in amazement.

Nothing was said for several minutes until Paul broke the silence, "So when we showed up in the woods where you were fighting that leech, what was up with that white light that was around you?"

I had to think about this one for a minute, not quite sure of the answer myself, "Well, I guess it is just like how you guys phase. When you get angry enough, don't you see red?" Paul nodded, "Well, I guess for me, I just see white. I don't really understand it either though so I just have to be careful when I'm out in public."

Paul nodded, considering this, "But when we phase, all we do is see red, we don't glow red. At least I don't think." Paul looked just as confused as I felt. I just laughed, leaning back against him and watching as the sun sunk below the horizon.

Paul yawned behind me and pushed me up off him into a standing position and I shivered without his warmth, wanting nothing more than my fur coat at this moment. Paul leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Race you home babe," Before kissing the tattoo on my neck, distracting me as he booked it away towards the forest. I growled in irritation and heard his laugh which quickly turned into barks as he shifted and I ran into the forest. I passed the tree line and quicker than I have before, I took off my clothes, tucking them in the strap on my wrist and I phased, unfurling my wings and taking to the sky, counting on Night's cloak to hide me from any night owls eye. I easily picked up on Paul's rhythmic beating of his paws hitting the earth and angled myself in his direction, flying silently and using the methods of the hawk to keep myself in the sky without beating my wings for I didn't want Paul to hear that and give away my location. I found his silver form easily, the silver coat standing out harsh against the green and brown ground. I angled myself above him and tucked my wings in, angling down and faster than Paul could even react, I landed on his back, my momentum pushing him to the floor as we rolled. I pinned him and bit his ear, tugging on it before letting it go as he shook his head. He stared up at me and in a moment, his playfulness was gone, looking up at me was not Paul's wolf, but Paul himself, and in his eyes held an emotion so primal, I shivered from nothing more than his heated gaze.

Without warning, he shifted back to human form beneath me and I quickly got off as he pulled on his shorts but left his shirt off. He faced me, "Shift back," He commanded, leaving no room for argument. I did and quickly pulled on my shirt and shorts. It became too much for him to be able to control himself and with a growl he captured my lips with his, his tongue sneaking its way past my lips to get to my own, where we fought for dominance. He tasted sweet, like he had just ate candy and I couldn't get enough. The need for air made me pull away but he just moved his head down my chin towards my neck and he placed open mouthed kisses along my throat before he reached my tattoo and if it weren't for the arm firmly surrounding my waist, securing me to him, I surely would have fallen as my knees felt weak. His mouth worked its way up to behind my ear where he whispered softly, his lips brushing my skin, "La mia impronta la mia vita, il mia amore," before I felt his tongue around the area behind my ear and before I could blink, his teeth sunk into me, breaking skin and invoking the most painful yet pleasurable feeling that I have ever felt within me. My fingers in his hair tugged harder as I couldn't find my voice, my knees giving way completely as he held me up, him holding nearly all of my weight as he took his teeth out of my neck and licked away the blood. I could feel my wolf howling in happiness of wearing the mark of her mate and I could feel his wolf howling happily at the claim he put on us. I leaned against him and he picked me up bridal style and carried me through the forest, my consciousness leaving me as I fell asleep against him, hearing him whisper to me, "My mark on my life, my love."

~~Time Skip~~

I woke up in a pleasing warmth, one that I burrowed further into and sighed happily. I soft chuckle broke through the final barrier between sleep and awake and I opened one eye too look at Paul who was smiling down at me. I smiled, bringing myself closer to him as I draped one leg over his and pulled myself up so that I was lying on top of him. I smiled sleepily down at him and looked around realizing that we were in my room. How sweet, he carried me home after I fell asleep in his arms. Then reality hit me like a bucket of ice water and I shot up, sitting up on his chest as I looked down at him, scowling as I turned away from him and strained to hear if my dad was home. When I caught nothing, I breathed a sigh of relief, turning back to glare at Paul, only to find him smiling at me. "Your dad had to work the night shift, he won't be back until tonight. It's just you and me here," He said, rubbing circles on my thigh. It was then that I realized that I wasn't wearing my clothes from last night and instead I was wearing his shirt. It still smelled like him too. I breathed in his scent softly, a small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth as my anger at him for changing me disappeared. I leaned back down and kissed him softly before getting off him and going to go brush my teeth. Once that was done I quickly made breakfast, or really, a late lunch as I looked outside and then at the time. The great thing about being a wolf was that you didn't need to eat as often as normal, but whenever you did need to eat, it was a lot to earn back all the calories you burned from shifting between forms and running, or flying, I thought with a smug smile. As I dished up and Paul still hadn't returned into the kitchen, I went to look for him and found him looking at the pictures on top of the fireplace mantle. He was staring at one that was of a baby me with a beautiful woman leaning over me as my head was turned towards the camera, the closed eyes of the baby letting you know that I was asleep as the thumb in my mouth showed too. The woman was strikingly gorgeous with startling flowing white blonde hair, bright purple eyes, long curving eyelashes, bright red lips which in the picture, were placed delicately against my throat. My hand unconsciously flew to my neck and the tattoo felt warm. Images flashed in front of my eyes and I fell backwards, landing against the couch as image after image appeared before me.

_**Do not worry child, I am here…**_

I smiled at those words, relaxing and letting the images flow in front of me, vaguely aware of someone lightly shaking me, but focusing on the images, but they blurred so fast that I couldn't pick up on anything. Then they stopped and one image was in front of me, it was the same girl in the photograph, but soon the image transformed. The woman started moving and stood up in front and moved away from the baby, the image turning so the baby wasn't in the picture anymore. The woman was dressed in an outfit unlike anything I have ever seen before. She wore what appeared as a pure white sheet, but fell over one of her shoulders, the other being bare and was held with a belt around her waist and flowed down around her, showing her figure and was trimmed in gold. The front fell over all of her curves, ending high on her thighs without being revealing or appearing slutty. Her shoes were golden sandals that criss-crossed over her calves and ended below her knee. Her hair braided itself and slung over her right shoulder and she bent down, picking up a silver bow and a quiver filled with golden arrows as she walked outside. She strapped the quiver to her body and held the quiver in a sure grip as she walked and a white deer with golden antlers and hooves came up and walked behind her. She greeted it with a hand placed softly on the deer's nose before whistling a call so pure and pretty that made several dogs came running towards her, all of them in white and gold and looked like miniature versions of myself. The pieces clicked together.

_Artemis? _

_**Yes child, it is I. I am very pleased that you recognized me. I have information to tell you, information that you mustn't tell a single soul, except for that of your mate, for this information must be dealt with properly or else it will end tragically, but I feel like you should know, and your mate will most likely demand it out of you.**_

I swallowed, my eye scanning around for any potential threat, ready to phase and protect her with my life if the need arose. Artemis laughed and shook her head; _**There is no threat child, yet. I have been thinking over the way that you fought when you were not phased, and recognized many techniques that I myself have used in hunting. But then I was always equipped with a bow and arrows, you have nothing but yourself. I wish to aide you, and the only way that I can do that is if I give you these and tell you the reason as to why. **_She said, removing the quiver and putting it around the neck of the white deer. She then took the bow and did the same before finally untying a ribbon that one of the wolves had on their neck and trying it in the deer's antlers, the animal nickering softly to Artemis who kissed its nose and pointed in a direction for the deer to go. The deer brushed its nose affectionately against Artemis' hand before galloping away as graceful as a dancer.

There was a calm silence until the deer disappeared, _**I have sent Orion to deliver those to you, for you to use in a time of need. The bow and arrows for when you fail to shift into your other form, and the ribbon will be something that I think you will appreciate. It transforms into something that is almost in an exact replica of what I am wearing, but you don't put it on. Like the ability to shift into your wolf, when you shift out, this outfit will appear on you until you get other clothes. When you get other clothes, put them on over the outfit and it will disappear as needed until you are clothed, turning into a brace or a band, much like the ribbon you currently wear around your wrist. You will need these for the battle that will be appearing on the horizon, your pack needs you Isabella, your true pack, and they cannot do it without their leader. I am trusting you to be able to do this Isabella for I wouldn't trust this task with anyone else. Will you follow the orders that I have so carefully placed out and return to your pack when the hour of war falls upon them? Or will you turn your back and watch as every single last of your kind is extinguished from the earth?**_

A feral growl left my throat at that, was I afraid? What that what she was accusing me of? Cowardice? I growled and snarled louder at the thought and Artemis smiled, _**I knew that you wouldn't ignore the Cry of Battle Isabella. You will be needed in sixty moons, three full moons from now. By then you should already be home and trained, ready to fight. Am I understood Bella? Are you ready for this task?**_

I nodded, knowing that I wouldn't let my pack become extinct, no matter how incompetent I felt or the fact that I know none of them. I would protect them, for family only comes once. Artemis smiled softly; _**I knew you would be ready for this. Do not doubt yourself in battle Isabella, You would be surprised what a cornered wolf is capable of. Until the next time Isabella, now go back to the realm that you occupy. Remember, I am always watching. Good luck, My Warrior.**_

With that I shot up, gasping for air as if I had been starved of it for too long. My eyes blinked, trying to clear away the hazy images that lingered. I regained my sight and found Paul looking at me as if I were a wounded animal he was trying to approach. I tilted my head at him, curious as to why he was acting that way before I shook my head and walked outside. I heard Paul following but paid him no mind as I walked forward before turning left and walking away from my original destination, a new one in my mind, one from the images in my head. I walked until I reached a small, nearly perfectly circular area with pure white flowers occupying every inch of it. I walked to an area near the center, bending down onto one knee. I felt Paul's presence behind me but he didn't enter the clearing, he stayed by one of the trees and I felt his eyes on me, practically tasting his anxiety as we watched me. I knelt there for a few minutes more before the soft patter of hooves brought my head up. Entering the clearing was a massive and beautiful deer, an exact replica of the one that I saw with Artemis.

I bowed my head down low, deciding that he needed to be shown the upmost respect for he was the aide of Artemis. I lifted my head when his cold nose touched my shoulder and found him staring at the area that I knew Paul was. Orion huffed and pawed the ground angrily, staring at Paul. I looked at Paul, a plea in my eyes for him to leave for a moment. He looked hesitant, but complied after I glared at him and Orion stomped its feet, angling its antlers at Paul. Paul then quickly retreated, but I could hear that he didn't go far so in case I needed his help, he could still come to my aide. Orion seemed satisfied though and lowered to the ground so that I could reach up his body to grab at the items that adorned him.

First, I untwined the ribbon from around his shining antlers, brushing my fingers over the remarkable fabric that was so soft it was life I wasn't even touching anything. I started to tie the white silk ribbon around my hand in a bow, but Orion took it into his mouth and wrapped it around me so that it made a brace of some sort and covered completely from under my fingers to half of my forearm. He then took the purple ribbon and did that same thing to my other hand. I rubbed his nose affectionately and he nickered before baring his neck to me, wanting me to get the other items that were on him. I smiled and removed the bow, having slight difficulty maneuvering it around his antlers and found it much lighter than it looked. It looked as if the intricate designs surrounding it would weigh it down and make it heavy, but I found it light and easy to maneuver. The quiver of arrows came next and I looked them over, counting out sixteen. An odd number for arrows, but I assumed that they had some significance since they were all decorated differently.

One arrow drew my attention towards it and I gingerly pulled it out from where it rested with the others. It was as light as a feather, yet I could tell it was very strong. I experimentally knocked the arrow into the quiver and pulled it back, finding the motion as easy as moving my hand through water, with little resistance. I released the arrow in the direction of a nearby tree but missed by a large margin. I went to go and retrieve the arrow, but found that I couldn't find it. A buzzing from the quiver made me un-sling it and look inside at the contents. There, materializing from seeming out of nowhere was an arrow exactly like the one I lost. I smiled happily and put the quiver back on, finding that its weight was extremely comfortable. I went back to Orion and found him grazing on the white flowers, waiting for me. He stopped when he heard me approach and lowered so that he was lying on the ground with his feet tucked under him, but his massive form still put his head at even level with mine. I looked into his eyes and felt something in my mind, like the same thing when we were in pack mind and one of the guys was talking to me, but this one felt more comfortable, familiar, and yet powerful and demanding.

As you have already discovered, you shall not lose an arrow in battle, they will return automatically to the quiver after they have met their mark or after they have missed, for there is no guarantee that you will always make you mark but in order for you to ensure that you will, more practice is in order and you will need to be very familiar with your bow by the time you hear the battle cry's in your homeland. I must leave now, as my time in this realm is limited. Good luck, kind-hearted she-wolf and warrior of my goddess, may we meet again.

And with that, the large mammal stood up, his presence screaming confidence and power as he galloped away, seeming more and more graceful with each step that he took.

Paul re-entered the clearing not too long after Orion left it and immediately pulled me to him, checking my over for injuries. I smiled and pushed his hands away, knowing that he was worried, but not this worried. He pulled me back to him and hugged me tight, breathing in my scent and calming almost immediately. I held onto him for a little longer than was necessary, just taking comfort from his embrace and wanting to stay in it for a little while longer. Eventually, we pulled apart, silently walking back towards my house. I could practically feel the curiosity threatening to explode inside of Paul if I didn't tell him when had happened in the clearing with Orion. Paul kept rubbing his hands over my silk bound ones, his eyes staring at me, waiting for me to start.

I smiled up at him, "That was Orion," I said simply, as if that would explain everything.

Paul raised his eyebrow at me, "Orion, as in the constellation, Orion? Why… how… what was he doing here?"

I smiled, displaying my weapons proudly. He took my bow for examination, and nearly dropped it. I picked it up before it could hit the ground and held it out for him to take, raising my eyebrow at him. He tried to take it, this time with both hands and seemed to be struggling under its weight slightly. I raised an eyebrow and picked the bow up with one hand, holding it loosely.

Now it was Paul's turn to raise an eyebrow, "How are you able to hold that so easily? It feels like it weighs a hundred pounds!" Paul said, pointing at the bow that I was easily holding in my hand before I strapped it onto my back by the quiver.

I let it rest comfortably on my back before answering Paul, "I don't know why it feels so heavy to you, they feel like feathers to me. Same with the quiver and arrows, they feel like they are barely there," I said shrugging.

Paul shook his head, running a hand through his hair, "Maybe it's a way so that you are the only one who can deal with them, so that no one else has the ability to use them against you." I nodded, that was likely the case. Plus, now I wouldn't have to worry about other people trying to use them against anyone in the pack.

We walked in comfortable silence back to my house where I placed the bow and quiver in the corner where they would be out of the way. I sat in silence for a few minutes, replaying the conversation with the goddess in my head. My life was just getting more and complicated by the hour. I opened up the back door and sat down heavily on the couch, all the day's events running through my head. Paul understood that I needed a minute to rest and left me to my thoughts, at least until the phone rang. I sat up and went to go and grab it, reaching it on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" I answered in a distracted tone, my mind elsewhere.

"Is this Bella?" A feminine voice answered me, sounding familiar, yet I couldn't place it.

"Yes this is, may I ask who this is?" I answered politely.

"Can't remember me, huh cuz?" The voice giggled on the other end, causing an involuntary smile to lift at the corners of my mouth.

Then it hit me, "Mai?" I answered, my voice rising near the end in excitement.

"Hey Belly-Bean, how have you been?!" Her happy tone easily reflected into my own voice.

I may have screamed into the phone, "Oh it's so good to hear from you again! Well, new things have come up and have been hard to deal with, but I'm pushing through it, only with Paul's help of course. I would probably be off to the loony bin if it wasn't for him," I said, the smile staying on my lips as I winked at Paul who was watching me with a happy smirk on his face as I danced around the kitchen with the phone in my hand.

"Same as you, I've had some challenges come up, now I'm just looking for someone to help me with them," She said, her voice sounding like it was holding in more than she was saying.

"Who did you have in mind for that Mai? You know that I will be more than happy to help you with anything that you need help on, all you need to do is ask," I said, already worrying about what my cousin could have gotten herself into.

"I was hoping you would say that, open your front door," Mai said and I heard the line click dead. I dropped the phone onto the counter and ran to the front door, opening it wide and pulling Mai to me, my wolf making me bring my head to her neck and inhale, branding the scent of family to us and I was so focused on that task that I didn't register her head in the crook of my neck either. I pulled away only to smile wide and pull her back in. Mai laughed and we finally pulled apart and I saw her glance behind me at Paul, eying him up. An unconscious growl formed in my throat before I could control it at it shook from my chest as I stepped in front of Mai, placing myself in front of her and blocking her path to my mate.

Instantly, Mai bowed her head and whimpered, my wolf making me stay silent for a minute, punishing her before I tapped her shoulder, letting her bring her head up. A silent battle between us quickly ensued and I growled at her, standing up as tall as I could and towering two inches over her, not much, but enough to intimidate her into crouching down on her knee.

"Alpha…" Mai said, pride and respect in her voice as she looked up at me with a large grin on her face. That snapped the control back to me and I took a step back.

"Wait, what? Alpha? I am not an Alpha, Jake is. I haven't taken Jake's place! I couldn't have!" I said freaking out as I started pacing. Mai placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me gently to look at her.

"You never were a part of his pack Bella, you are a separate being entirely, but you being Alpha can communicate with any shifter that you deem worthy to have the presence of an Alpha in their head. You must've figure out my now though that I am a Prey too, a Blessed one, and by the marks that I saw on your back when you I hugged you, you are as well. Everyone will be so relieved that I have found the Alpha, you have to come home Bella, you have to claim your rightful place as Alpha of your true pack!"


End file.
